Hurricane
by Wildfire86
Summary: Aang never thought he would have to fight an enemy as evil as Fire Lord Ozai again, but now rumors are emerging from the Fire Nation of a man equally as capable of kidnappings, murder, and genocide. Some of the worlds greatest bending women have been kidnapped, and Aang's greatest fear is that before he's able to stop it, the woman closest to his heart will be taken from him.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own A:TLA, or any of its characters. I'm just someone who appreciates the Avatar Universe and wanted to see the story continue.**

**Hi all! This is my first fanfiction, so I would love to hear back from any readers on what you think **** Thank you for reading!  
><strong> 

**Prologue**

This was the night that the soldier was to receive his reward. He rubbed his palms together anxiously and paced the small metal waiting room. His leader and mentor, Jing Hua had been working on this center for the last 5 years and the soldier had been loyal to him every step up the way. They had worked together to locate and determine the finest benders the world had to offer and now they had finally captured 9 of them.

A heavy metal door creaked open across the room and the solder lifted his head and stood at attention as Jing Hua entered the room. Jing Hua's very presence commanded attention and respect, but not because of his build. His eyes, pitch black, and dead triggered something deep within you, some instinct that screamed if you will not run than be very, very careful. He was a tall, somewhat thin man, but his firebending skills knew no equal and his vision of a world where benders ruled non benders and eventually exterminated them was one the soldier shared. And not just because of the treat that awaited him.

"The woman is ready for you, and you need not be concerned for your safety. Her hands have been bound and there is no water within her cell. If you are able to impregnate her quickly and produce bending offspring, than you shall have your request."

The soldier looked up at Jing Hua in surprise. "The water bending peasant from the Southern Water Tribe?".

"Yes. Once you prove yourself, and we are able to capture her, she will be yours."

The soldier bowed deeply. "Thank you, sir. You will not regret this."

Jing Hau sneered and began to walk away. "Everything I do has a purpose. I have no regrets."****

**Chapter 1**

"Wooohoooo! Hahahha Yeah!"

Aang pushed his penguin faster with a burst of air and flew past Katara into a long ice tunnel.

"Cheater!" He heard her call out from behind him. He laughed and knew without a doubt she would still beat him. She always did.

Just then as he burst from the tunnel a shadow passed over him and Katara sailed overhead easily taking the lead and crossing their predetermined finish line. His penguin slid to a stop beside hers before bucking him off and onto the ground. He laid there for a moment, catching his breath and enjoying the warmth of the sun. Pleased that after 5 years he could finally relax and really spend time with Katara. Maybe now that things had finally calmed down they could….

Suddenly a weight dropped on him and he gasped in surprise. Katara laughed. "I win."

He stared up into her crystal blue eyes and cupped her cheek with his hand. "I love you so much."

Katara's grin faded as she picked up on the change in mood. She placed one of her hands over his.

"I love you, too."

He smiled and then suddenly flipped her over so his body partially covered hers and kissed her deeply.

When their relationship first started after he defeated Firelord Ozai there had been a lot of love, end of the world, til death do us part kind of love, but there hadn't been much time for them to really be together alone. As a result, the physical aspect of their relationship had matured slowly. Lately though, they had been taking matters in their own hands, sneaking away, making excuses. Anything just to have a few more moments alone together.

Aang deepened their kiss, running his hand down her side, frustrated at the thick parka barrier that lay between them. Katara responded greedily, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer. She moaned as Aang kissed his way down her neck and gently nipped her bare skin.

"Aang…"

"Katara…" He lightly kissed her nose before capturing her lips in another world dizzying kiss.

"Aang," Katara gasped between kisses, "this is killing me. Let's just go back to your house…"

Aang's eyes clouded at the thought, but managed to draw himself back. "Katara, there's just a few more months before the wedding and…"

"I don't want to wait, Aang. Doesn't it matter what I want? I know you think you're protecting me, but I want you. I want to be with you." She leaned over and whispered, "I want to be yours completely."

Aang didn't realize he was holding his breath until that moment.

"Aang! Katara! Where are you? Ugh. Please end all ooginess before I get there. Why am I always the one that gets sent off to find you?" Sokka grumbled as he attempted to walk through the ice tunnel. "I don't understand why you can't just stay where everyone can….AHHHHHHHRRRGHGGHHHH!"

Katara and Aang jumped out of the way as Sokka flew past them face first into an embankment. Katara stifled her laugh, but Aang raced over to help dig him out. He dodged Sokka's flailing feet and managed to airbend away most of the snow.

"Every time you two lovebirds go wondering off, guess who they send? That's right, Sokka. And guess who always ends up suffering in some way?" Sokka glared. "That's right, me! So why don't you just do ME a favor and STAY PUT!"

"Sokka, we were just out penguin sledding! What did you think was going to happen?" Katara rolled her eyes and helped her brother up. "Now come on, let's head back. It's nearly dinner time and we have an early start tomorrow."

Aang sighed at the thought of what would inevitably be a very long journey to the Earth Kingdom with lots of "Sokka watching". At least this would be the last trip the Gaang would have to make before he and Katara were finally married. One last journey, one last council meeting, and then…marital bliss!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki began the journey to the Earth Kingdom. Their first stop would be Toph's metalbending academy, and then off to Yu Dau to meet with Firelord Zuko and the Council. Aang attempted to concentrate on the journey, the feel of the cool polar air as they flew over the Southern Sea, the sound of the gulls that flew alongside them hoping for scraps, but the only thing he could think of was Katara. He wished beyond all reason that their wedding was sooner. He felt like he was going mad, unable to even spar with her without imagine his hands on her body and his lips on her neck…He shook himself free of his daydream and pushed Appa faster toward land. It was going to be a very long day

_

Just as the sun was setting the group reached land. Suki helped Katara start dinner, while Sokka started putting together their tent. They had been married the year before, which was when Katara hoped that he would stop being her personal babysitter, but that, it seemed, was too much to ask for. Katara glanced over to where Aang was bending some hay over to where Appa lay and noticed, as she had a 100 times before, that he was no longer that young teenager she first fell for. He had grown tall, taller even than Sokka, and had filled out. His shoulders were broad, his waist narrow, but he had maintained his airbender's lean form. She knew from their sparring that though he was lean, every muscle was perfectly sculpted, from his biceps, to his abs, to his…She shook herself from her daydream and squirmed uncomfortably at the warmth that had started to grow at her center.

As though feeling her gaze Aang glanced over and smiled when he met her eyes. He gave Appa one last bundle of hay before trotting over to her. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Katara blushed. "Oh, um, nothing really. You know. Just about the council meeting."

Aang raised an eyebrow, but didn't press her. "From what I understand there are 9 benders missing, two from the Northern Water Tribe, 3 from the Fire Nation, and 4 from the Earth Kingdom." He sighed and flopped on the ground next to her.

"The thing that really worries me, is they're all women. And they're superior benders." He rolled onto his side and watched her as she stirred the dinner pot. "What do you think that means?"

"I don't know. I really don't. But, I have a hard time understanding most evil in the world. At the very least we can try and help find them."

"Hey guys! Look what the Mighty hunter has provided for you!" Sokka shouted as he emerged from the forest waving a silvery fish. Suki trailed behind him and rolled her eyes.

Katara laughed. "Suki caught that didn't she?"

Sokka stopped and pouted. "No, but she may have just helped a little bit." He glanced over at Suki and after registering her glare added, "or maybe a lot." He sheepishly handed over the fish and sat next to the fire.

An hour later the Gaang, full and sleepy, prepared for bed. Sokka and Suki moved into their tent, while Aang and Katara laid on the ground next to Appa, staring at the stars. Momo chittered happily next to them, eating the remains of their dinner.

Katara rolled onto her side and stared down into Aang's gray eyes. "You want to know what I was really thinking about earlier?"

Aang folded his arms behind his head and nodded. "Of course."

"I was thinking about you. About the way your body moves when we spar." She placed a finger on his chest and trailed it down his body her eyes following. "The way every muscle moves together, how strong you've become." She trailed her finger lower and looked back into his eyes. She was shocked at his expression. She didn't think she'd ever seen him so serious. His eyes were dark and filled with an emotion she couldn't quite place. He reached down and grabbed her hand, and then in one smooth motion had her up and cradled in his arms as he raced into forest with airbender speed.

The forest flew by in a blur, the half-moon lighting a small path. Her heart was racing, the look in his eyes before he swept her up was something she hadn't seen before, but somehow her body instinctively knew what it meant and was responding. She felt wanton. She nuzzled Aang's neck and then bit him. Hard.

He growled and they stopped suddenly and before she knew it he had her pressed on the ground in a bed of leaves. His kiss was desperate, feverish, and it awoke a passion in her she wasn't aware she had. She lifted her hands slid them up his body over his tunic, frustrated that she couldn't find a way underneath it. Finally with a growl of frustration she grabbed with both hands and tore. If Aang was bothered by the loss of his tunic he didn't show it, just shrugged off the pieces of fabric and bent back down to nibble her neck.

His hands slid between them and began to undo her robe's ties. She wiggled in anticipation against him and he groaned as she rubbed against his erection. At his reaction she wiggled again, and shivered when she felt the bulge beneath his pants. She gasped as chill night air reach her bare skin and Aang buried his face between her breasts, breathing in her heavy scent.

Katara reached down and pushed down his pants before …

"ARRRGGHGGHHH! Why me!? EW EW! AHHHHH!" Sokka screamed from just behind them. "Please, please just put your clothes back on. Oh no. I'm going to be sick…"

Katara and Aang sprang apart, both staggering up to try and put themselves back together. Katara closed her robe and tied it before trying to help Aang locate the pieces of his tunic. He held up the tattered scrap of cloth while she stared at the other. Blushing fiercely she handed him the scrap. "I think it's a lost cause…..sorry." 

Aang grinned. "I'm not."

Sounds of retching drew them to the edge of the path they had created.

"It's no wonder he found us, it looks like a tornado whipped through here."

Aang rubbed a hand over his bald head sheepishly. "And that would be my mistake."

Katara couldn't help laugh as she wondered over to help her brother. "Sokka? Are you okay? I'm really sorry you had to see that…"

"Eck! Get away! I can't even look at you right now, and you!" He shook his fist angrily at Aang. "I expected more from you. Not her," he pointed at Katara, "but you."

Aang felt the first pain of guilt as he really began to understand what they had been about to do. If Sokka hadn't interrupted them…again…

Katara glared at her brother and opened her mouth to argue but one glance from Sokka and she shut it. He didn't look angry, he did still look slightly ill, but mostly he just looked disappointed. "Sokka, I'm sorry. Things just got a little carried away…"

"A little? Really? If I had been one minute later, I don't think there would have been a little damage done." He sighed and dropped his head. "Look I know I'm being a hypocrite, but the truth of the situation is that it's different for girls, and it's different for girls who are the daughters of chiefs. I don't think you thought about what could have happened."

"I did." Aang said. "I know the consequences, and at the moment I didn't care. To be honest, I still don't, even now. "

"Do you realize what you're saying Avatar? About my sister? About the position you could have put her in?"  
>"Yes, I do. If you hadn't interrupted us, then yes, a child could have been possible, " he said frankly, "but under no circumstances would I consider that a bad thing. I love Katara, I would love our child. I would never abandon my family."<p>

Tears shimmered in Katara's eyes and she reached for Aang's hand. Their fingers intertwined and she knew then without a doubt, that someday he was going to be a wonderful father. And a wonderful husband.

Sokka stood and pushed Aang back violently. "You're not doing that to my sister. You're both under my watch now and while we're on this trip you're not allowed to be alone. At all. End of story."

Aang fists clenched and his eyes flashed a glowing blue.

"Aang. Aang! It's okay, it's all right." Katara put a hand against his bare chest and waved Sokka back. "Sokka is just trying to protect me. You know that deep down."

Aang dropped his head and closed his eyes. "I know. I'm sorry Sokka. Please know that I would lay down my life for Katara and I think by this point you know how much I love her. Katara can make her own decisions, as can I."

"Sokka?"

Suki stepped from the darkness of the forest into a beam of moonlight. "Is there something wrong? I heard shouting. And what happened to the trees?"

As Suki came closer she could sense the tension. She took in the sight of Aang bare chested, the leaves in Katara's hair and put two and two together. "Ah. I think I know what happened. Come on Sokka." 

She reached for her husband's hand and pulled him toward the path. "And Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Try and be a little more subtle next time, okay?"

Without another word she drug Sokka back toward camp and left the almost lovers in a state of embarrassment and confusion.

_

On the other side of the world the soldier paced a small narrow hallway outside his assignment's cell. She had to be pregnant. He had had her so many times, and each time he had thought about the water tribe peasant, imaging it was her chained to the wall, imaging it was her screaming. He closed his eyes with anticipation of his plan for revenge. Jing Hua had promised, after all. The Avatar should never have crossed him all those years ago, made a fool of him. Soon, he thought, soon.

**Note: Thank you for reading! This story is still in progress, but I'm hoping to post about once a week after this ****.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was awkward to say the least. Aang and Katara could barely look at one another, let alone Suki or Sokka. Everyone gathered their things, and without a word jumped on Appa for another day's journey.

"I have to pee."

Startled by the break in silence Katara glanced over at Suki and nodded before asking Aang to take Appa down. Aang guided Appa to a narrow valley between tall wooded hills and after looking around declared it a good place to rest for the evening.

Katara immediately began gathering firewood while Sokka and Suki wondered off to "hunt". After a few minutes Aang wondered over and began helping her. "Katara, I'm really sorry about last night…"

"How can you say that?"

Aang looked at her in shock. "I…I didn't mean to put you in that position. I got carried away…"

"Carried away? You got carried away? Listen, Aang, you didn't put me in any position I didn't want to be in. You should know me better than that. I can protect myself!"

She dug in her pocket and withdrew s small purple flower. "See this? This is going to help Sokka sleep tonight and the second he's out I want you out in that forest and I want you naked. Understood?"

Aang's mouth hung open as she walked away. Did she just say what he thought she said?

_

Later that evening as the group sat around the fire, Aang pushed food around in his bowl, completely unable to eat anything. Suki looked up from her dinner and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Aang?"

"What? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine why?"

"You've been tapping both of your feet for the last 20 minutes and you haven't touched your food."

'Oh, uh, sorry about that, but I'm completely fine. Just not hungry."

Katara smirked into her bowl. "Suki? Is Sokka, okay?"

Suki glanced over just in time to see Sokka face plant into his bowl of rice. He jerked up and shook some of the rice off. "Whaaa? What happened?"

"Sokka, you're exhausted. Let's get you cleaned up and into bed." Suki looked toward Katara with a knowing expression, but she just innocently shrugged her shoulders in response.

Katara waited another 20 minutes after first hearing Sokka's echoing snores before she snuck off into the forest. She climbed up hill for a few minutes before she started stripping her clothes. It took Aang about 5 seconds to find her. He came up behind her just as she let her robe fall the ground and he stared at the way her skin glowed in the moonlight. He walked slowly up to her, stripping his own clothes are he went, knowing full well she could hear him.

When he neared her he bent his head and laid kisses from just behind her ear, down her neck and onto her shoulder. His hands stroked up her sides, then up her arms, just grazing her breasts. She shivered at his touch and turned. She took in the sight of his naked body, and saw exactly how much he wanted her. She traced the lines of his abs, down to the lines on his hips and then slowly ran a finger up the length of him. He gasped. "Katara, I…"

She silenced him with a kiss, moving her hand down so that she gripped him firmly. He groaned into her mouth and lowered her to the ground gently. The night air was chilly against their passion heated skin, but neither seemed to notice. Katara tried to control her trembling, but as much as she wanted Aang, she was still nervous.

Her body was more beautiful than he could have imagined. She was toned from waterbending and had developed gorgeous curves. He trailed his fingers over her breasts, keeping his touches light, and slow. He bent his head and gently sucked her nipple causing her to cry out. He chuckled and caught her mouth in another deep kiss.

Katara slid her hands down to his narrow hips, pulling him closer to her, opening herself to him. There was no hesitation in either of them. Aang slowly inched himself inside her, continuing to kiss her the entire time. He felt her tense, and knew he was causing her pain, but when he stopped she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper.

Aang didn't need any more encouragement. He moved slowly as first, enjoying every new sensation, but within minutes the animalistic need to mark her as his took over and his thrusts took on a new urgency. He could feel something changing inside of her too, could feel her clenching him even tighter. Moments later she screamed as every muscle in her body tensed and pleasure unlike anything she had experience before shot through her body. Aang kissed her quickly to contain most of her scream before following her quickly over the edge.

They both lay there, panting heavily for several minutes before Aang slowly rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. Katara was surprised by the soreness he left behind and settled against him stiffly.

"Are you okay?" Aang whispered into her hair.

Katara smiled and nuzzled his neck. "I'm more than okay. I'm….perfect. I just want to stay here, with you, like this, forever."

"Me too."

_

Jing Hua stood, leaning over several maps spread out over a large table wondering how much longer it would take before he could make a real move against the Avatar. In the past 3 months since they first started kidnapping the bending women 4 out of the 9 had been impregnated, and he had no doubt the others would soon follow. While he had no real interest in the women, other than the offspring they produced, his men certainly were, and they served as great motivators. He had plans to capture another 3 before the end of the spring season, but the breeding compound was simply a back project. It would take time before enough benders were bred to completely wipe out nonbenders, but until then, the nonbenders would make excellent slaves.

The one things standing in his way was the Avatar. There was no point in killing him, that would simply result in a time consuming search for the new Avatar, so the ultimate goal must be to control him. Jing Hua knew well that with fear, came power and control. And what was the Avatar most afraid of? If the rumors were true and his relationship with the waterbending peasant was as strong as some claimed, then losing her would surely be his greatest fear.

He slowly stroked a single finger of the city of Ba Sing Se and began to plan his next move.

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying reading so far! **** As of now I have up to chapter 6 done, but I'm trying to space it out a bit because I'm not sure I'll always be able to write this quickly. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

****Aang awoke to bright light streaming through the small holes in the forest ceiling. Blinking, he shielded his eyes against the sun and realized with a start that it was late morning. He and Katara had been out all night. He and Katara had made love. Oh, boy, Sokka is going to kill me! he thought to himself.

He looked down at his sleeping fiancé and hated himself for waking her, but if they didn't get back soon he was sure there would be search party initiated. "Katara," he whispered, laying his hand on her bare shoulder.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled.

"We need to go, it's really late!"

Katara shot up. "Oh no! Sokka is going to kill us!"

"My thoughts exactly," he said pulling on his trousers. He watched as Katara stood up and blushed before grabbing her clothes. He couldn't help himself, she looked so gorgeous. He walked over to her and cupped her cheek lovingly before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "You're so beautiful. I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied softly, "and I don't want leave. Everything was so perfect here, I'm afraid it will all shatter when we get back."

He brushed her check with his thumb. "It will never shatter, never between us. We have an entire lifetime of nights like last ahead of us, even if we will have to spend some of them on "Sokka alert".

She laughed and kissed him again.

A matter of minutes the later the pair snuck back to their camp, hiding behind bushes until they were sure the coast was clear. Fortunately, the sound of Sokka's snores were still echoing through the valley and the camp appeared undisturbed from when left they the night before. Aang motioned for her to follow him back to where Appa and Momo lay curled, but before they took another step a voice startled them from behind.

"Er herm. Going somewhere?"

Aang and Katara whipped around in surprise. "Suki?!"

"Expecting someone else?"

"Erm, no…but," Aang started.

"Look guys, I'm not stupid, so don't try and make up a ridiculous excuse. I'm not exactly an old hag yet, so I get it okay? But, let's be honest. It's better for everyone if Sokka never ever knows."

Aang and Katara nodded in adamant agreement.

"Okay," Suki said, "I just need a couple of promises from you both."

"You got it," Aang said.

"Aang, no more tornado paths, please? And Katara? Try to be a little less obvious when you're planning on sneaking off. If we can agree to those two things, than hopefully we can all make it through the rest of this trip with a completely oblivious and happy Sokka."

Without another word Suki jogged off to wake Sokka. Katara and Aang stared at each other for a moment then both grinned wildly. They had finally been able to cement their bond and they couldn't be happier.

"No more tornado paths Aang," Katara teased.

He grinned. "I can't help it. You unwind me." He kissed her lightly and reached down to entwine his fingers with her. "Let's go get Toph."

_

Two short days later the group made it to Toph's bending academy. Hiding their new found intimacy was difficult for Aang and Katara, knowing that every night after they snuck away to be together they would have to pretend as though nothing had happened the next morning. Right now, without looking, Aang was aware of where Katara was, what she was doing. He felt completely in tune with her, two parts of one whole.

Aang waved happily as Appa swooped down to land next to the newly expanded academy. Although Toph's teaching method could get a bit rough, her school had never had so many students and each one was making leaps and strides in the new found art of metalbending.

"You lilly livers can't get anything right! Widen your stance!"

The student, eyes narrowed in concentration moved his legs farther out, but Toph, hands on her hips, kicked one of his legs even farther.

"There! Now, do it again!"

The student concentrated, moving his closed fist back, then punching it forward, causing a thick metal ball to go sailing through the training yard and directly through a hoop suspended from a tree.

Katara slid down Appa's back and clapped for the student. "Wow, Toph, your students are really coming along!"

"Sugar Queen! What took you guys so long?"

"What?! We got here preciously on time, Toph! I had it all mapped out, and we are exactly…"

Sokka stopped when he realized everyone else was glaring at him. "What? Schedules are important!"

Toph strode over and punched Sokka in the arm. "Missed you Boomerang Boy, just not your itineraries so much."

"Are you ready to go Toph?" Katara asked ,"We should be on our way soon. The council meeting is in just a few days."

"I'm always ready!"

"What about your things?"

"Eh! Who needs things?"

Toph turned back to her students. "I want you all to be able to do what Ying just did by the time I get back! Or else!"

The group climbed back on Appa and continued on their way toward Ba Sing Se. They spent the rest of the day catching up, joking, teasing, and just enjoying each other's company in general. It had been too long since the group had been back together, but they each fell back into their distinctive niche as though they had never been apart.

Hours later, as the sun was beginning to set, Aang guided Appa to a small field of wildflowers near a slow moving river. Katara, Suki, and Sokka set off to gather firewood and water, while Aang fed Appa. Toph, simply bended her earth tent and crawled in it to rest for a bit before dinner. All that socialization was exhausting, after all.

Katara returned with a bundle of firewood and waved Aang over to help her start the fire. He trotted over and shot a steady stream of fire into the stack until it caught. He found himself staring into Katara's eyes. Just starring, getting completely lost.

"Hey! You two!"

They jolted, snapped out of their trance and turned to face Toph who had peaked her head from her earth tent.

"What's up with you two? You're acting different….something's changed."

"Nope, everything totally normal here," Aang managed to reply.

"You know I can tell you're lying, right?"

"He's not really lying…"

"You too Sugar Queen. What's up with you guys? Oh. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You guys did it!" Toph said in a sing song voice. "Hahaha! Does Sokka know? No, obviously not, or you'd be dead Twinkle Toes."

"It's not funny Toph, keep your voice down!"

Katara blushed furiously and struggle to make eye contact with Toph, even though Toph couldn't actually see her. "Please Toph? Don't tell anyone?"

"Ha! Why would I say anything? I rather just sit back and watch all the drama unfold, because you know eventually it will."

"Thank you, Toph…I think."

She shrugged and laid back on the ground with her hands behind her head and stuck a piece of tall grass between her teeth. "Your business. Kind of proud of Twinkle Toes here. Didn't think he had it in him."  
>Aang glared at Toph over the fire. "Toph…"<p>

"Hey guys! What'd we miss?" Sokka flung some extra wood next to the fire and sat next to Katara.

After listening to awkward silence for a minute he asked, "Did I miss something?"

Katara stretched her arms above her head and yawned. "Nope. I think we're all just getting tired. I'll go ahead and get dinner started."

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story so far! In a few more chapters things are going to really start picking up action wise, so hang on tight! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just a bit of humorous chapter before we start to get into the darker stuff. Thank you very much to those who have reviewed so far, it's really encouraging and keeps me writing! ******

**Chapter 5**

Finally, two long and awkward days later they arrived in Ba Sing Se. They were greeted once again by a painfully polite Joo Dee who seemed to have recovered from the brainwashing the Dai Li had given her five years ago before Ba Sing Se fell to the Fire Nation.

"Greetings, Avatar and companions," Joo Dee said with a deep bow. "Your house has been prepared for your visit. This way please."

Aang and the rest of the group followed, even though they knew exactly where they were going. They let Joo Dee explain where everything was, who their neighbors were, and remind them of when the council meeting would start the next day. Finally, after she seemed satisfied she had successfully completed her job she left them to their business.

"Do you think Zuko is here yet?" Katara asked.

Aang shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I know where to check! Let's head down to Iroh's tea shop."

It only took a few minutes before they arrived at the Jasmine Dragon and sure enough there sat Fire Lord Zuko sitting across from his uncle over a pot of tea. Zuko saw them as soon as they entered and happily rose.

"It's so good to see you all!" He hugged everyone, including Toph, even though she tried to escape.

Katara looked around expectantly. "Where's Mai? Did she come with you?"

"She did, she's upstairs resting."

"Resting? Is she okay?"

"She's completely fine. You'll understand once you see her."

Katara raised and an eye brow in suspicion but let the topic drop. "Are you ready for the council meeting tomorrow, Zuko?"  
>"As ready as I'll ever be. Uncle has been briefing me on the kidnappings that have occurred here in the Earth Kingdom."<p>

Aang pulled up a chair next to Zuko's. "Do they have any additional information?"

Iroh poured Aang and the rest of the group cups of tea before beginning.

"The most recent information I have been told, was that two more women, girls really…they were so young, were taken two days ago. They've been scouring the countryside looking for them, but it's as if they disappeared into thin air. There are no ransom notes, no signs of struggle, and no one seems to have noticed anyone suspicious or threatening around the families."

He paused and sipped his tea thoughtfully. "It's extremely alarming. Katara, Toph, you should be extra aware of your surroundings here. It seems as though strictly benders are being targeted and I know you are more than capable of defending yourselves, but so were these other women. All 11 taken so far were exceptional with their given element."

Toph propped her feet up on the table and tilted her chain back on two legs. "If they don't want a ransom, I can't see why they'd want me, but whatever you say."

Katara shot a disapproving look at Toph. "We'll be careful Iroh, don't worry."

_

Hours later Katara opened her door a crack and peeked through. The house was dark and quiet, the only light coming from the waxing moon. Everyone had gone to bed more than an hour before after catching up with Iroh and Zuko until close to midnight. To her disappointment Mai had never come down to join them and she wondered to herself if Mai might be getting sick.

She checked to make sure the coast was clear before darting across the hallway and straight into Aang's room. He was laying, buried under the covers, and fast asleep. She smirked and let her robe drop to the floor. Naked she lifted the cover back just enough to slide in next to him, and molded herself next to him.

Suddenly a shriek split the air and Katara was thrown out of bed and hard onto the cold wood floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Toph cried.

"Oh no! Toph? Oh no, I can't believe this…I am so embarrassed!" Katara hurried to wrap her robe back around her, grateful that Toph was blind.

"You're embarrassed? Really? What about me? I'm the one who just got violated!"

"I am so sorry Toph, I-"

"Save it for someone who cares Sugar Queen. I know what you were doing. I may be blind, but I'm not stupid. Sokka will be in here any moment, so you better start thinking of a good excuse for feeling me up."

Katara smacked her forehead with her palm. Just then the door exploded open and there was Aang, quickly followed by Sokka and Suki.

Suki held out the candle she was holding and looked around quickly. "Are you okay, Toph? We heard a scream."

Toph crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Katara who stuttered for a moment before exclaiming, "It was a spider!"

"What?!" Toph shrieked, "a spider? You think I was scared of a _spider?!"_

"Well…it was a really big one, so it's perfectly understandable, Toph." She looked around briefly. "And it got away."

Suki instantly side stepped out of the room without another word.

"And you just got Sokka'd!" Sokka said smugly as he turned toward Katara. "Guess you just never know whose room you'll be wandering into in the middle of the night…" He turned and walked away, arms crossed and his nose in the air proudly.

"This is getting ridiculous! Will you guys please just get married already, so I don't have to worry about naked Katara again?" 

Aang raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "Naked?"

"Out!"

Katara turned to follow Aang out of the room but Toph stopped her. "Seriously. Just get married."

"It's not that easy, Toph."

"Why not? It's about you and him, right? So just do it and have the big shin dig, celebration, whatever, later."

Katara paused. "I guess I really never thought about it that way…"

"Well, for all our sake, please do." 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! They have been really encouraging, so I've been writing a lot more than I expected! Chapter 9 is done, so keep those reviews coming and I'll do my best to update frequently!**

**Chapter 6**

The soldier walked briskly down a long dark tunnel, with only the occasional glowing green earth crystal lighting his way. Two guards trailed him on either side, each completely silent. They were all dressed in clothing meant to blend in with their surroundings, so it was hard to make out their shapes as they sped along. Suddenly the guards stopped and earth bended an entry way into which they motioned the soldier.

He stepped through it into bright firelight as they closed it behind him. Very few were allowed to know where Jing Hua slept. This was a great honor.

Jing Hua looked up from the maps he was studying and waved the soldier over. "What do you see?"

The soldier stared intently at the markings and symbols over the maps. "You're making your move, aren't you? It's time to start exterminating."

Jing Hua smiled eerily and nodded. "Do you still want the water tribe girl?"

"Yes."

"Then this is what I need you to do…"

-

Aang rose early for the council meeting, making sure his dress robes were just right, practicing his serious face in the mirror. These meeting were always incredibly long and tedious, but as the Avatar and the only representative from the Air Nomads he didn't have a choice but to attend.

He finished his morning routine and headed down the stairs where Zuko was to meet him. Morning light filtered through the partially curtained windows, illuminating the empty living area in a soft glow. He waited for a moment, but then trotted outside to wait. There was a chill in the air that hinted Autumn was nearly here, but Aang didn't mind. He enjoyed moments like this, could appreciate the sureness of the changing of the seasons.

"Hey, Aang. Zuko here."

Aang laughed and hugged his friend. "About time you showed up."

"Mai had me running a little late this morning, but we still have plenty of time."

"Is she okay? We missed her yesterday."

"She's fine. Actually, she's great,"Zuko paused a moment before adding, "she's pregnant."

Aang couldn't believe was he was hearing. Pregnant! Wait…what if Katara were pregnant too?

"Are you okay, Aang?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just shocked! I am so happy for you. Congratulations, Zuko!"

Zuko smiled and the pair walked in silence for a while toward the palace. "Zuko? What made you decide you were ready to be a father?"

Zuko shrugged. "I didn't really, it just kind of happened. Why? Are you and Katara…?"

"What? Oh, no, she isn't pregnant. I mean at least not that I know of…" His brow furrowed in concern.

"Well, whenever it happens I know you'll make a great father. Katara does too, or she wouldn't have stuck around with you this long," he laughed. "And listen Aang, speaking of children, there's been some talk regarding the Air Nation."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of the other leaders are concerned about the continuation of the Avatar cycle. I don't think they will bring anything up today, I just wanted you to be aware."

"What do they expect me to do? Just start sleeping with as many women as I can?" 

Zuko stopped walking and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Well…kind of, yeah."

"They can't be serious." 

Zuko held up his hands in surrender. "That's just what I've been told by my advisors. They could be blowing the whole thing out of proportion. They seem to enjoying doing that."

"Don't they know that I'm well aware that the future of an entire race depends on me reproducing? Don't they get that I understand the gravity of the situation?"

"Aang, it's just politics. No one can force you to do anything."

Aang sighed heavily. "Thank you for telling me."

Zuko put an arm over his friend's shoulder in support and they walked the rest of the way to the palace in quiet thought.

_

Three hours into the council meeting Aang thought it must be entirely possible to die of boredom. He was sure of it. One more minute here and, poof!, there would go his head. He stared down at the small piece of gravel he had been airbending back and forth from one hand to the other for the last 30 minutes.

"Avatar Aang, what is your opinion on this matter?"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, can you refresh a bit, please?"

Council woman Hua, a thin and stern looking woman, barely contained her eye roll and looked down at the parchment in hand once again. "I stated previously that now that the rebellions in the Yu Dao area have been crushed, we will be removing all Earth nation military. Do you agree?"

Aang cleared his throat and glanced around the room awkwardly. Besides Zuko, he was by far the youngest person in the room. Six other members of the council sat around the long oval table including King Kuei who was paying even less attention than Aang. "Thank you, Councilwoman Hua. I agree with this notion."

"Excellent. We now have two remaining issues to discuss. The first is the recent kidnappings. To date there have been a total of 11 young woman kidnapped from their residence. There have been no ransom notes or signs of struggle. We believe the kidnappings are connected because all of the women come from strong bending families and have proved themselves to be powerful benders." She paused for dramatic effect. "It seems no bending woman from the age of 18-30 is safe."

"Wait,"Aang said, "all the women are between those ages?"

"Yes, Avatar."

"Are they all from the same financial grouping or is there some diversity?"

Hua paused, unsure, before looking down at the parchments stretched out in front of her. "They were all different. Do you have any more information to add or questions?"

"Not at this time, Councilwoman." Aang managed before slipping deep into thought. What if...No, he thought to himself, that couldn't possibly be happening….but why else would someone want women specifically in those ages, specifically within child bearing years.

He shook the dark suspicions growing in his head and tried to pay attention to the last remaining item on their agenda.

"Avatar Aang, our last item deals specifically with you. King Kuei would you please continue for us?"

"Mmm? What?" Kuei asked in confusion before instantly turning his attention back to Bosco. "Bosco hates these meetings. Don't you Bosco?"

The bear growled in agreement.

"Never mind…," she growled before turning back to Aang, "Avatar Aang, you are the last airbender. Attempts to locate any other survivors of your race have failed. It falls on your shoulders to both rebuild and repopulate the air nomad society. We understand you are soon to be married to the waterbending master Katara, however as such it will be harder for you to produce airbending offspring."

Aang closed his eyes and tried to steady the anger and betrayal growing inside him. Even though Zuko had warned him this might happen he couldn't help but feel betrayed by the leaders surrounding him. Hadn't he ended the war? Hadn't he defeated Fire Lord Ozai and spent the last five years of his life ensuring that peace remained? He was well aware if he and Katara didn't have an airbending child that the Avatar Cycle would come to an end, he understood that, but it didn't change anything. He would know no other woman.

Hua continued. "We, the Council, propose that each nation offer up two unmarried, nonbending woman with which you could produce airbending offspring with. If you produce two children with each woman then we would truly be able to rebuild the Air Nation."

"Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do?"

"Yes, of course..."

"No. No you don't, or you would not have asked." Aang stood and looked each council member in the eye before continuing. "You are asking me to betray the woman I love, to break marriage vows, to go against my very creed. How dare you."

He turned to leave the council room, but paused as the door. "I will not betray Katara. Do not ask me again."

**A/N: So, I know there are a lot of fanfics out there where in some way Aang is asked to basically father children with multiple women. It's something that I really wanted to include because, as far as genetic diversity goes having an entire race stem from one person is really not a good idea, so it's a logical thing to ask. Especially when the Avatar Cycle depends on it… Plus, I feel like this would be such a strong factor in Aang and Katara's relationship. The pressure would be enormous! Anyway, you don't have anything to worry about Kataangers, but this is important for relationship development as we go on **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please, please review! They mean so much to me and are so encouraging ******

**Chapter 7**

Aang couldn't remember the last time he had been so angry. He only knew he needed one thing, and that was Katara. He walked with purpose back to his house, oblivious to any who called out in greeting. He wrenched open the door and stormed in. Toph was lying back on cushions in the living area, cleaning some of the gunk from between her toes when Aang entered.

"Hey Twinkle Toes what's got you in such a rush?"

"Where's Katara?"

"I don't know, do I look like her keeper? Sokka and Suki just left to go to Iroh's though if you want to catch them."

Aang didn't bother responding but jogged up the stairs to the living quarters. He walked straight to Katara's room and without knocking, entered the room. She jolted from her bed where she had been napping. "Aang? What's wrong?"

Aang didn't say a word, just slammed the door behind him and was on her a moment later. He pushed her back down to the bed and kissed her deeply while one hand reached between them to hastily undue the ties on her robe.

Katara broke the kiss and brought her hand up to cup his face so he was looking into her eyes. "Aang, are you sure you're okay?"

His eyes were hot and desperate. "I need you. I just need you right now."

Katara didn't say another word, just brought his mouth back down to hers and parted her robe for him. He paused only a moment to remove his own clothes and the rest of her robe. Her skin was so soft, her scent so intoxicating. Everything else in his life disappeared, his duties as the Avatar, as the last airbender, the infuriating council meeting. He was only a man who desperately needed to lose himself in the woman he loved.

With little or no warning he plunged deep inside her. She was already hot and wet and she moaned loudly at the sudden and deep penetration. She wiggled underneath him and brought her legs up so he could slide even deeper inside. He began to thrust, hard, fast, the bed creaking loudly beneath them. Aang wanted to feel her climax around him. He slowly slid a hand down her side and between them where their bodies joined. He found the tiny bit of flesh that seemed to ignite so much pleasure in her and stroked as he thrust, causing the intense pressure in her to build to earth shattering heights. She cried out as she reached her climax, her nails clawing down Aang's muscled back, leaving angry trails of red behind.

Aang lost himself in her completely as she climaxed around him. Her pleasure pushed him over the edge and he spilled his seed into her almost violently. It took him several moments to relearn how to use his limbs, but eventually he managed collapse next to her.

Both lovers were panting heavily. "Wow."

Katara laughed. "Yeah, I'd say. I don't think I can move."

Aang gathered all of his remained strength and put his arm out to wrap around her. She snuggled into him and traced the pathway of his tattoos from his upper arm to his hand. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

He kissed her hair and brushed a lock of it back behind her ear. "The council thinks that sleeping with just one woman is leaving too much to chance. They want me to sleep with multiple nonbending women for the sole purpose of producing airbending children."

Katara rose up on one elbow so she could look at him. "What did you say?"

He brought his hand up to trace the shape of her lips tenderly. "I like to think you know, but I'll remind you just in case. You're the only one for me. As long as I live I will never take another."

Katara's eyes filled. "Let's get married."

Aang laughed. "We are."

"No, right now. Let's get married right now."

"You're serious?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, I am. I love you, Aang. I want to be your wife and I don't want to wait anymore."

He sat up and cupped her face gently in his hands. "Okay then, let's get married."

They dressed quickly and walked downstairs hand in hand. Fortunately Toph had made herself scarce and there was no one else in the house when they slipped out. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was glowing with swirls of orange, pink, and violet. Lanterns were being lit, lining the streets and sides of houses as they walked by. This, their marriage, was something they didn't want to share. They could still have their big ceremony in the Southern Water Tribe, but this small legal ceremony was just for them.

_

It was late in the evening when they walked to The Jasmine Dragon hand in hand, as husband and wife and neither knew if they could hide the overwhelming joy they felt.

Suki, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Mai sat at a table together while Iroh tended to his last lingering patrons. Aang took a moment to appreciate how happy his friends, no, his family were. Suki was leaning on the table, completely focused on Sokka as he waved his arms about, reenacting some most likely exaggerated tale while Zuko laughed and Mai stared with a bored expression.

It took the group a minute before they noticed the others, but as soon as they did they made room at their table. "Mai! It's so good to see you." Katara said, her arms outstretched for a hug.

Mai glared at her for a moment before breaking. "Fine," she said as she stood, "you can have a one second half hug."

Katara laughed and wrapped her arms around Mai only to be brought short by Mai's protruding belly.

"Mai! You're pregnant!"

"Why don't you try telling me something I don't know?"

"When are you due?"

She shrugged. "Not soon enough for me, but roughly three months."

Katara smiled. "Congratulations to both of you!"

"Thanks, Katara,"Zuko said before turning to Aang. "Is everything else okay?"

Aang nodded and grinned widely. "Everything is actually fantastic."

Zuko raised an eyebrow in question, but said nothing else.

It felt so good to have everyone happy and together. This, Aang thought to himself, was exactly what he had fought for since he made it out of that iceberg.

"So, Aang, is the council meeting all wrapped up now? Are we heading home?" Sokka asked.

Aang pushed down the bubble of anger that welled up at the thought of the council. "Yeah, it's over. We can leave tomorrow if you want."

"Well I'm not ready to go home. My students are driving me crazy, so one of you lucky people," she pointed around the table, "is getting a tag along."

"Toph, you're always welcome at the Southern Water Tribe, why don't you come visit for a bit, then we can fly you back to the Academy."

"But I can't see anything!" Toph grumbled. "But, fine. I guess. For a little while."


	8. Chapter 8

The group stayed until Iroh was ready to close up before heading back to the house. Mai and Zuko were staying with Iroh in the living quarters above the Jasmine Dragon and had decided to stay a few more days before returning to the Fire Nation since it was likely going to be the last time Mai would travel before having the baby. The others had agreed to return to the Southern Water Tribe the following morning.

Once Aang was certain everyone was asleep he crept out of his room. Once he confirmed the way was clear he snuck silently over to Katara's room. She was already waiting for him and eased the door open.  
>She pressed a finger to her lips and waved him inside.<p>

"I missed you, husband," she whispered as she closed the door.

He took her in his arms and hugged her close. "It's been under an hour," he murmured into her hair, "but I missed you too, wife."

Aang bent to kiss her gently, tipping her chin up to meet his lips. The kiss was gentle, and sweet, his lips moving over hers almost lazily. Katara broke the kiss after a few moments. "Aang, I, um….I'm sorry."

She turned away from him and walked to the window, pale moonlight allowing him to see the tears that had started to glimmer in her eyes.

"Sorry? What's wrong?"

"I started my…" she paused and shut her eyes, embarrassed "Well, you know. I'm not pregnant." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Katara…" Aang turned her from the window to face him and gently brushed her tear away with his thumb. "Why would you be sorry about something like that? It's not something you can control."

"I know. Part of me knows that. I just can't help but feel that I'm letting you down. Especially after what the council said today. What if we can't have children?"

He brought his hands up to cup her face and looked deeply into her tear filled aquamarine eyes. "Katara, one day we will have a baby, we will have as many children as you want, and you will be the most amazing mother. We've only slept together a handful of times, so let's give it a decade or so before we get concerned okay?"

She sniffed and gave him a small smile. "Okay."

Aang smiled at his wife and kissed her lightly. "We'll have a family someday, Katara, don't worry, I know we will."

He bent, scooped her up into his arms, and then laid her on her bed. She scooted over and patted the empty space next to her. He didn't hesitate, just laid down next to her and pulled her back into his arms so she lay with her head on his chest and one leg thrown over his.

"I love you, Aang."

"I love you too, Katara."

_

A sudden explosion rocked the house, causing glass to shatter, shards shooting across their room. Aang snapped awake, immediately throwing his body over Katara's as debris rained down. Hot, burning chunks of wood bruised and burned his bare back, but he didn't even flinch. Katara pushed against his chest, her eyes wide and panicked. "Aang! We have to get the others."

Just then the door to their room burst open and Sokka stood in its opening, coughing and shielding his face with his arm. "Katara!"

"Sokka!"

"Aang? What are you doing…?"

Aang jumped out of the bed and helped Katara up. "Where's Suki and Toph?"

"I'm here,"Suki rasped, "I have Toph. We have to get out of here!"

Aang grabbed Katara's hand and brought her in front of him so he could protect the group from behind. He moved his hands in an "s" like pattern, parting the clouds of smoke so they could breathe easier as they ran out of the burning house.

"Oh, no…" Katara said as they stumbled out.

The upper ring and as far as they could see was burning. Tall billowing columns of smoke rose from the burning remains of what had once been grand mansions and historical buildings. Survivors gathered soot covered and weeping, as they watched their belongings burn.

Aang looked up toward the sky and saw the cause of the damage. Airships. It was impossible to tell how many, the smoke distorted what little light there was until almost everything was a blur. He turned toward his friends. "Is anyone hurt?"

Suki shook her head. "I think we're all okay."

Toph's head shot up. "Iroh's!"

"Sokka, you, Toph, and Suki go check on Iroh's place. Katara and I will try to stop those airships and help put out these fires." He put two fingers in his mouth and blew. It wasn't as good as his bison whistle, but it would have to do.

"Katara, I'm going to try and go above this smoke so I can see what we're dealing with, I'll come back down as soon as I can."

Katara nodded, the ash on her face making her blue eyes stand out even more. "I'll try and put some of these fires out, see if I can help anyone who might be trapped."

Appa groaned as he swooped down a moment later. Aang leapt onto Appa's back and looked back at Katara. "Be safe, I'll be back in just a moment!" He took Appa's reins in his hand. "Let's get above this smoke buddy, Yip, yip!"

Katara watched as they soared into the sky and then immediately ran to where some survivors were forming a chain of people to pass buckets of water down to the buildings that were burning the worst. At the start of the line was an old stone lined well, probably long forgotten until now.

"Watch out!" she shouted as she ran to the well. She thrust her arms up, water from the well bursting skywards and held motionless, awaiting her command. The survivors ran out of the way as she shot her arms out toward the fire, directing the water up and over. Steam hissed as the water put out the worst of the flames.

She was so completely focused on saving what she could of the homes she didn't sense the man who crept up behind her. It wasn't until the last moment that some instinct had her spinning around, but it was too late. Her face tightened in both surprise and recognition, and then darkness engulfed her.

**A/N: And now the action starts! Please read and review! The more reviews I get the faster I will post **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Appa flew above the thick layer of smoke suffocating the upper ring and Aang scanned the skies. "Oh no," he thought. There were at least a dozen airships, all in formation and heading directly for the heavily populated middle and lower rings. His mind flashed back to the battle with Fire Lord Ozai and how much damage the airships had done in just a short amount of time.

Even with the Avatar State he wasn't sure he could take out 12 airships on his own. He needed help. He urged Appa back down and toward Iroh's. The sounds, smells, sights, everything was completely overwhelming. The devastation seemed endless. People were screaming, crying, blinding flames were leaping everywhere, and the acrid smell of smoke was stinging his eyes and nose. He could barely see where he was going. If he didn't know by memory where the Jasmine Dragon was he never would have found it. Part of the reason being it had been completely flattened. He leapt off of Appa and screamed, "Zuko! Mai! Iroh!"

His stress and anger had him flickering in and out of the Avatar State for a moment, but he shook it off and dashed to the pile of rubble, desperate to find his friends. He didn't know how anyone could have survived what had happened to the building but began digging anyway.

Moments later hands grabbed his shoulders and yanked him back. "Aang, we're all here! We were shouting at you, couldn't you hear us?" Sokka let him go and stood back.

Aang stared at the sight of his friends safe, even if they were a little worse for wear. Sokka especially looked rough. His tunic was torn, he was bleeding steadily from a wound on his arm, and had managed to have one eyebrow scorched off. Surprisingly, Iroh, Mai, and Zuko looked completely fine.

"I have no idea how you made it out of there alive and I am so happy to see you all,"Aang said, "but there are at least twelve airships up there and they are heading straight for the middle and lower rings. You know how I hate asking you to put your lives in danger, but I need your help. I can't do this alone."

Toph rubbed her hands together eagerly. "I'm offended you asked in the first place. Let's bash some heads!"

Zuko turned toward his uncle, but Iroh raised his hand in silence before he could speak. "You don't have to ask my son. I'll make sure no harm comes to her."

"Thank you, Uncle."

Iroh nodded and then waved them off. "Go! Now!"

Seconds later everyone was settled on Appa and in the air. As they neared the airships Aang said, "You guys take Appa and try to take out as many as you can. We're not over a forest this time and there are lots of people down there, so we need to do this with as little damage to the city as we can. If I can, I'll try and catch the ones you bring down with an air cushion."

"Wait! Aang, where's Katara?" Sokka asked.

"She's back near the house putting out what fires she can."

Sokka's brow furrowed with worry, but he nodded. "Okay, we've almost caught up. We'll start at the left and work our way down. Aang you start from the right."

Aang nodded and let the anger he had been pushing down bubble up to the surface and push him into the Avatar State. Unimaginable energy surged through him and his eyes and tattoos glowed a fierce blue.

"Let's do this." He said in the voice of a thousand avatars and leapt off Appa. As he fell he gathered the air around him, pushing it out until it was a giant bubble that encased and supported him. He reached out with his other senses and felt for water and earth. He thrust his hands down and brought both up with force, one leading water, the other earth, and flew toward the airships.

As he got closer he expected to see the Fire Nation emblem printed on the metal shell of the ship, but it was painted over with the character for purity. He pushed the confusion out his mind and concentrated on the first airship. Below were hundreds of houses, but over near the wall separating the upper and middle rings a large construction site sat empty. It wasn't a large enough area for an airship to crash land, but hopefully it would help mitigate some of the damage.

Aang gathered water around him and launched it forward, freezing it as it flew. It stabbed into the side of the airship, leaving a large empty hole once he bent it back into liquid. The ship immediately began to sag to one side. He hovered behind the ship and thrust his hands out, blasting it with just enough air to force it toward the construction site. He let it go and began work on the next.

Just after he had sent his fourth airship to the ground he realized the rest were rising. They were now at least a thousand feet higher than they were before and still climbing. It took Aang a moment before he realized the airships were retreating. Confusion and concern had him searching for the others. As soon as he made out Appa's pale shape in the rising haze he flew over. Sokka waved him over from Appa's head. "Aang! They're leaving!"

Aang slipped out of the Avatar State and landed on Appa's back exhausted. "I don't understand why. I don't know that I could have managed to take out another one, they could have won here…."

"I don't know if I'd say that Twinkle Toes. We managed to knock three out of the sky, so we had them more than half way down."

"Maybe you're right, Toph. Let's go check on the others."

As they landed Mai rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Zuko. He didn't say anything, just kissed her gently and laid a hand on her pregnant belly.

Aang ran to Iroh. "Is Katara here yet?"

Confusion ran over his face. "No, should she be?"

"I thought she would be over here by now. I'm going to go check by the house."

Sokka laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going with you."

Aang nodded and together they jogged toward the Avatar's house, shouting for Katara along the way. A feeling of dread settled deep in the pit of his stomach and his calls became more and more frantic. Finally, as they neared a well, an older ash covered man stopped them.

"Are you looking for the Water Tribe girl?"

"Yes!" Aang grabbed his shoulders, "have you seen her?"

The man nodded. "She helped save my house. One moment she was standing there, bending water from the well to the fires and then she was on the ground."

Aang nearly dropped to his knees. "What happened?"

"I don't know for sure, but there was a man standing over her. As soon as I moved to go help, a large family cut in my way, blocking my sight of her. When the way was clear again she was gone."

This time Aang did drop to his knees. Sokka moved in toward the man. "Did you see what he looked like? Anything at all that could help us find out who took her?"

"I wish I could help more! The only thing I clearly saw was a partial beard." He put his hand over his checks, toward his jaw bone. "Bushy, and just here. That's all I saw, I'm sorry."

The man turned and ran back to his family. Aang let him go. This was all his fault. If he had stayed with her, this wouldn't have happened. If he had taken her with him, this wouldn't have happened. He kneeled on the ground, his world spinning.

"Aang, we have to go. Come on. We have to find Katara."

Aang stared up at his friend, his eyes barely able to focus. "Sokka….they have Katara."

"I know, but if we're going to find her we need to start now. No one messes with my little sister. No one." He grabbed Aang arm and yanked. "Get up! Your guilt trip isn't going to help Katara."

Aang rose on shaky legs and grasped his friends arm. "Okay. Let's go."

_

Thousands of feet off the ground Katara began to return to consciousness. The whooshing of a strong fire was the only sound she could hear. She cracked her eyes open, the pain in her head preventing her from doing anything else. A dark shape loomed and bent more fire into the engine of what had to be an air balloon. She tried to lift her head slightly but a wave of nausea rolled over her, forcing her back down.

"Finally, rejoining the world of the living aren't you peasant?"

Katara did her best to remain completely still. She recognized that voice from somewhere. She wracked her injured mind, trying desperately to remember.

Finally it hit her. He kicked her legs aside as he moved closer, causing her eyes to open in surprise. The fire from the engine illuminated his face and there was no longer any doubt.

"Zhao."

**A/N: So, what do you think? Read and review and let me know! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all so very much for your reviews **** They are so appreciated and encouraging! The more reviews I get the faster I will write and post! Hope you enjoy ******

**Chapter 10**

Within a moment Aang and Sokka were on Appa's back, flying the through cold night air. Above the thick blanket of smoke the sky was clear and the stars blinked brightly, but the beauty did nothing to ease the terror building in Aang. They soared through the air for hours searching for Katara, even as the sun rose they refused to give up.

"I don't understand! Where could they have gone?" Sokka shouted in frustration, "They couldn't have had more than a 30 minute lead on us!"

Aang was completely numb. "This is what happens. In all the kidnappings they could never find any clue as to where the women were taken, absolutely nothing."

"But that's scientifically impossible! There has to be something and we're just missing it! And why would they want Katara anyway? She's never hurt anyone."

"I don't know, but I think…"he paused, refusing to believe his instincts could be right. He simply couldn't face it that Katara might be in a situation where she might be…

"Aang. Tell me," Sokka said, leaning over the edge of Appa's saddle, "Don't try to sugarcoat this. I have the right to know."

Aang pressed the heel of his hands into his bloodshot eyes and sighed heavily. "I think they are using the women to produce powerful bending children."

"Produce? What do you even mean by that?"

Aang took his eyes off the sky only long enough to shoot Sokka a look. "You know what I mean."

"But that's insane! Why would you think that?"

"Look," he said as he turned around on Appa's head so he could face Sokka, "I don't want to believe it, but why else would they target bending women, powerful bending women, who are easily within child bearing years. Sokka, they don't want money, they don't even want acknowledgement, so tell me, what else could it be? Please, tell me I'm wrong, because thinking for one second that those people have Katara is killing me."

Sokka pulled his knees into his chest and buried his face in his hands. "I can't. Aang, what are we going to do?"

Katara lay with her back against the wicker basket of the air balloon, as far as she could possibly get from Zhao. He hadn't said another word for the last couple of hours, but he kept staring at her. Flames from the engine danced in his eyes which continuously ran down her body, often landing on her breasts for extended periods of time. Her hands were bound tightly behind her back, her legs at the ankles, so that she was lucky to have wiggled as far from him as she had, but it wasn't far enough. Not even close.

"Where are you taking me?"

He didn't even glace her way, just blasted more fire into the engine and turned his face to the rising sun.

"Firebenders draw their power from the sun. I am more powerful right now than you will ever be, so when we land do not try to fight me."

He turned to her and she could suddenly see the intent in his eyes. She struggled to control her breathing. Physically there wasn't much that she could do, but think! She could still think. She wracked her brain for some way to distract Zhao.

"I don't understand what you want with me. You know Aang will find me."

"Exactly."

This time she couldn't help that her breath caught in her throat and it felt like there was a platypus bear sitting on her chest. Not Aang. He would do anything to get to her, she knew that…and that was what she was afraid of.

"So this is all some sort of elaborate trap for Aang?"

He chuckled. "Yes and no."

The air balloon shifted suddenly as they landed on a rocky cliff side. He leapt out of basket and although she couldn't see him, she heard him fire three short fire blasts into the air. Moments later small pebbles at Katara's face started to shake and jump as the ground below her trembled.

All too soon Zhao was back. He bent over the basket edge and wrenched Katara up by her bound arms. She couldn't help but gasp in pain as her left arm was almost twisted out of the socket. He threw her on the ground. "There," he shouted to someone or something she couldn't see, "I've brought the water tribe peasant. The Avatar surely knows by now that we have her or he is even more foolish than we believed."

Footsteps sounded behind her and she tried to twist herself around to see her new captor. Suddenly, there he was, tall, lean, pale, and somehow very, very dark. Her soul seemed to shiver in terror at what she saw in his eyes. There was absolutely nothing there, just an empty blackness.

"Very well, Zhao. You have earned your reward. Your other water tribe girl is in fact pregnant and we should have our hands on a new powerful water or fire bender in six months. We are on our way to a new stronger, more pure world order," Jing Hua paused, appraising her as though she were a piece of property to be bartered. "She is yours to do with what you will, but remember any offspring you produce are mine."

Zhao grabbed her by her hair and began to wrench her toward the mouth of the cave that had just opened up moments before. She screamed and tried to fight, but knew it was hopeless. Suddenly her brain kicked in. "Wait!" she screamed, "wait!"

Jing Hua waved his hands and guards moved in front of Zhao stopping him just long enough for Katara to shout, "I'm pregnant!"

She gasped in pain and shock, "I'm pregnant with the Avatar's child."

Jing Hua took in this new information, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "This could not have turned out better. Now we have yet another bargaining chip to control the Avatar."

He turned toward his men. "It's time to stop hiding. We have what we need. Spread the word we have the Avatar's whore and his unborn bastard. Spread the word that the Purists have risen! The Avatar will fall and we will rid the world of the weak, nonbending scum!"

Zhao let Katara drop to the ground and strode angrily to Jing Hua. "I have never questioned you, never wavered in my loyalty to your ideals, but you swore to me she would be mine!"

Jing Hua patted Zhao's shoulder. "And you will have her. As soon as we have the bastard from her she _will _be yours. Do not defy me in this."

Zhao's whole body shook in anger, his fists clenched at his side, but he walked away, leaving Katara lying in the dirt. Jing Hau motioned to his men. "Pack her up. We move out now!" 


	11. Chapter 11

The flight back to the Jasmine Dragon took hours and seconds at the same time. Aang was in a daze, convinced that he had had a nightmare. It couldn't be possible that Katara had been taken…She must surely be waiting on him, safe and sound with the rest of the group. Maybe the man they spoke to had been wrong, nothing had actually happened. He would give up everything, anything, his own life if that were the case.

His eyes were burning from lack and sleep and smoke. He blinked them hard and fast and turned from Appa's head to check on Sokka who sat unmoving, his back pressed against Appa's saddle, bloodshot eyes still scanning the horizon. "Sokka, we're almost there." Aang said hoarsely.

He received the briefest nod in return and nothing more.

As soon as they landed the others knew something was terribly wrong. Suki ran to Sokka as he slid down Appa's back and placed a hand on either side of his face. "Sokka," she said, searching his eyes for answers, "What happened? Where's Katara?"

"She's gone." Aang said as he lowered himself to the ground.

"What do you mean gone?" Zuko asked.

Aang looked to Zuko, his eyes filled with unshed tears and then Zuko knew. "They have her don't they?"

He nodded. "I think this whole thing was just a distraction. I think the goal was to get to Katara…and I let them."

"You can't possibly blame yourself, Aang. This isn't your fault." Suki said.

Toph walked to Aang and surprised everyone by wrapping her arm around him awkwardly. "She's one tough cookie. She'll be okay."

Aang, touched by her sudden show of affection, felt a tear slide down his cheek. "I need to find Keui. We need to meet with any leaders still in Ba Sing Se and figure out who these people are, what they want, and where they are."

Iroh clapped his hand on Aang's shoulder gently. "I'll contact the White Lotus and see if they have any additional information."

Aang nodded and put his hand over Iroh's. "Thank you."

"Aang, I'm going with you to speak with the council leaders." Sokka said. He turned to his wife and kissed her tenderly. "Suki, please be safe. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you."

Suki didn't bother to mention again that she was a trained warrior who could take care of herself. She didn't want to add to his worry, so she just reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I will." She said quietly.

Together Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Zuko made their way to the Earth Kingdom palace. The morning sun allowed the group to see the devastating damage that had been wrought. Houses lay crumbled, some still smoking. Belongings were scattered in the street and the sounds of weeping echoed eerily between houses. The group was haggard, their clothing torn and stained with soot and mud making them almost unrecognizable.

The palace had escaped with only minor damage and as such it was becoming increasingly clear that the goal of the airships was to take lives, not buildings. At least a dozen guards, all dressed in dark green uniforms stood gathered around the entryway and Aang was able to recognize a few. He nodded to them as they approached, but was stopped suddenly by a volley ball sized stone aimed directly at his head.

"No one may enter. Return to your homes."

"What homes!?" Sokka started to spit out, but Aang held up a hand and stopped him.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm the Avatar,"Aang said pointing to his tattooed forehead. "And I'm certain you know of Fire Lord Zuko. We need to speak with King Keui immediately. We have important information regarding Earth Kingdom Security."

One of the guards Aang recognized stepped forward, placing an arm on the other guards extended arm. "It's ok. He is the Avatar and that is Fire Lord Zuko. I suggest we let them pass. The upper ring has just been decimated…we need all of the help we can get."

The guards reluctantly stepped aside, two parting off from the rest of the group to escort them to Keui. The palace was surprisingly dark and empty. Their footsteps echoed strangely in the long hallway to the throne room and Aang caught himself checking over his shoulder.

Keui sat on his throne throwing bits of food to Bosco who was dressed better than most of the citizens in the Earth Kingdom. He was dressed in his formal robes and appeared well rested and completely calm.

"Keui, do you have any idea what's going on outside?" Aang asked stepping angrily toward the throne.

The guards who had escorted them leapt in his path, blocking him from the Earth King. "Your people are dying and you're setting up there playing with your pet bear?!"

Keui waved his hands at the guards halfheartedly. "Guards, stand down. Avatar Aang, I am simply doing my job. If the people see me shaken, than they will shake. If they see me fear for my life, they will fear for theirs. I am showing them strength."

Aang could barely contain his anger. His tattoos flickered. "While you have been sitting here your city has been destroyed. Your people have died in the thousands and my…."He choked on the words, "my wife has been taken."

Sokka snapped to attention. "Wait…What?"

Aang bowed his head, grief overwhelming his anger. "We were married last night, just hours before the attack."

Hua strolled in from the shadows and stood beside Keui's throne. "Was the marriage consummated?"

"That night? No."

"What do you mean that night, Aang. Why do you have to specify NOT THAT NIGHT?" Sokka shouted. His fists were clenched at his side he started to surge forward.

"Not so fast Boomerang Boy." Toph whipped her meteor bracelet off, lengthened it and whipped it around Sokka's legs. He fell face first, his hands barely catching himself in time.

He looked up at Aang his eyes dark with anger. "Tell me!"

"Answer the boy, Avatar Aang."

"This is none of your damn business," he shouted at her.

"If it's none of my business then I think the Earth King will agree with me that we would have no reason to offer you any aid."

Aang struggled to keep himself from flying into the Avatar State. "No, we did not consummate our marriage last night, but we have made love."

Hua stuck her nose in the air and walked down the stairs toward Aang. "Then she is not your wife. She is just your whore."

He snapped. Between one moment and the next he was in the Avatar State, tattoos glowing brightly, wind swirling around him violently. He began to rise, calling all elements to him.

"Aang!" shouted Sokka. His shout fell on deaf ears so he turned toward Toph. "Let me go Toph. Please."

Instantly the metal fell from his legs and he struggled against the wind to stand. "Aang! Please!" A sob tore itself form his throat. "I can't get through this without my brother." He collapsed to his knees, his face in his hands.

The winds began to calm and Aang returned to the ground. He stopped glowing and his body sagged, trying to support itself after the surge of power was gone. He stumbled over to Sokka and collapsed next to him. "I'm so sorry, Sokka. I swore I would protect her…"

"We have to find her. We have to get to her before they…"

Aang looked away, but nodded. "We will." He stood and asked Kuei, "Will you help me find Katara and the others?"

Kuei looked from Aang to Hua who shook her head. "No. The Earth Kingdom cannot offer its support you at this time. Please leave."

Zuko grabbed Aang and Sokka and with Toph's help pulled them outside. "She has complete control over him. It's almost like he's been brainwashed."

"Maybe he has. Remember Jet?" Toph asked.

Zuko nodded thoughtfully. "You might be on to something there, Toph."

"Thanks guys. I'm sorry about that. I'm in control now." Aang said and he gently eased from Zuko's grip. He glanced over at Sokka who looked completely defeated. This time it was Aang who encouraged his friend. His brother.

"We'll find her, Sokka, but we need a game plan. We'll get hawks out, to the Fire nation, the Water Tribes, and to the Air Acolytes at the Southern Air Temple. We'll put the word out, we'll get information and we'll find her. A movement like this can't be easy to hide. There has to be something we're missing."

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews **** I hope you are enjoying the story so far and if you are, let me know! The more reviews I get, the faster I write and the faster I write, the more I post! **


	12. Chapter 12

Katara had no idea where she was. As soon as they left what she could only assume was a temporary base camp, they blindfolded and gagged her so that the only thing she could even attempt to track was time. Even that was incredibly difficult. It seemed like days had passed since she was able to move freely. It felt like weeks since she had last felt Aang's touch, seen his cocky grin, heard his voice…How was she going to survive this? If she was lucky enough to get away with them not touching her for the next couple of days while traveling that would be a miracle alone, but she only had a max of four more weeks before there would be no way to hide that she was not pregnant. She was just fortunate that after the first day her course tended to run very lightly, so as long as no one examined her they wouldn't know she was actually having her monthly cycle.

For the first time she felt grateful that she and Aang hadn't managed to create life. The thought of something so precious and good being in the hands of such evil made her stomach roll.

She was still lying at the bottom of the wicker basket when they stopped for the night. She had lost the feeling in her arms and legs long ago and knew even if she had the chance to fight and escape she wouldn't even be able to move. Zhao was still guiding the air balloon. He had refused to let her out of his sight, claiming he didn't want anyone else to sully his prize.

He picked her up roughly and tossed her over the side. Even though it was barely a four foot drop Katara gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. Zhao dropped down beside her a moment later and rolled her over roughly and grabbed her chin, turning her face this way and that. "So this is what controls the Avatar."

She glared at him and fought to free her ropes. Zhao just laughed. "But I don't want you free just yet little whore." He reached down to trail a finger underneath the top of her robe, moving ever closer to her breast. "I wonder what's under here that gives you such power."

He moved to undo her robe, but was interrupted by a figer emerging from the shadows. "You miss shot your landing Zhao. Camp is more than a thousand feet this way." Jing Hua motioned into the forest. "Bring the girl."

Zhao growled angrily and abruptly cut the bindings on Katara's legs. She tried to use them, do anything to get away, but she couldn't move. "Get up!"

He lifted her up onto her feet and made no move to help her when her legs collapsed underneath her. Suddenly she felt pins and needles up and down her legs, the sensation of which was so strong she cried out against the gag and tears streamed from her eyes.

"You'll have to carry her. You kept her bound in that position too long."

"Stupid, bitch," Zhao muttered under his breath but he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as ordered. The sudden motion matched with the pain in her legs made her black out for a moment. When she came to she realized there were far more people involved in this than she had previously thought. The camp held dozens of men, totaling the better part of 100. This time she was tied to the base of an old oak tree, but at least her legs were free and stretched out in front of her and her arms were down at her sides. The worst of the tingling had passed and she took advantage of the change in position to observe the camp.

They were all men, not a single one female except for her and although she wasn't sure, it seemed as though there were multiple nationalities present. Each moved with purpose, but she could feel the occasional stare her way and it made her skin crawl.

She watched as the man called Jing Hua walked toward her. He bent in front of her, cleaning a short gleaming blade as he did so. "I'm going to remove your gag, and you will not make a sound unless I request it. Do you understand?"

Katara nodded and thought to herself pick your battles. Stay alive…for Aang.

Jing Hua untied the gag and sat it on the ground. "I'm going to ask you a few very important questions. If you answer me truthfully then I will make sure Zhao does not touch you this night. If you lie to me than I will make no move to stop him." He stared down her body. "He wants to ruin you very badly and I would like to see you whole until after you give birth."

He played with the knife in his hands casually. "When did you conceive the child?"

Katara cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably. She had to make this believable. She had to use as much truth as possible even if she had to completely make up the timing. "Eight weeks ago."

"You swear the Avatar is the father."

Her face lifted and she stared into his cold, black eyes. "He is the only man I have ever known."

"If you cooperate with me then I will do what I can to prolong Zhao's…affections, but if you cross me then I will give you to every man you see here in this camp."

He left her gag on the ground. "This is your first test."

She watched him walk away and let her chin fall to her chest. "Aang," she whispered, "I need you."

Zhao watched his quarry unrelentingly and didn't notice when his leader approached him from behind.

"You are to leave the girl alone for the night."

Zhao turned and stared at the man he had respected and admired for years. "You gave me your word she would be mine."

"And she will, but after she gives birth. Do you realize how powerful this child could be? This is just a sign that our cause is worthy and right. I do not want to risk your kind of bodily harm to her for fear of causing miscarriage." Jing Hua fingered the blade he still held in his hands. "You owe me a life debt. You will obey my commands."

Zhao bowed deep, thumb pressed into his open hand. "What is your next plan, sir?"

Jing Hua stared thoughtfully at the night sky. "By this time our hawks will have reached the world's major cities and the world will know of our power. Once they fear us, we will control them. As soon as the Avatar knows we have his beloved he won't be able to make a move without threatening her life. As well as his unborn child's."

Zhao sneered. His plans were a little different, but he would go along with Jing Hua's for the time being. He would have his revenge on the Avatar.

**A/N: Thank you again for all of your reviews! The next chapter is going to contain a bit of a lemon…also as we go it's going to get a bit dark, so if that's not something you want to read then there's fair warning, but I do hope you stick around. **


	13. Chapter 13

Aang couldn't sit still any longer. He had to _do _something. They'd been writing letters and sending hawks out from the mostly untouched middle ring for hours and with each passing minute he felt more and more lost. He had to get to her. What if he couldn't get to her in time and someone….touched her. He growled and curled his fingers into fists.

"Aang." Suki stood from the table where the others were still writing. "Just sit down. We're doing everything we can. I know you want to go out there, but we have no idea where she could be. And if you're out there looking and we get information how are we supposed to tell you?"

She sat a gentle hand on arm. "It's going to be okay. Zuko sent his people out with word to the Fire Nation, so we'll have air balloons and scouts out looking for her in just a few days."

Zuko nodded. "They're taking shifts, so they'll be in the air the entire time, Aang. They'll get the word out as quickly as possible."

Aang wrenched his arm away from Suki and spun on the others. "Don't you realize? We don't have days! Who knows what she's going through right now and I'm not there!" He paused and his voice broke. "I wasn't there."

Suki wrapped her arms around Aang. "She's strong Aang," she whispered, "she's being strong right now for you. You need to be strong for her, too."

Aang stepped away from Suki and nodded as he wiped his face quickly with the green sleeve of a tunic the group had managed to scrounge up for him. His back was still tender from the night before, but he barely noticed it when compared to his fear and guilt.

"As soon as this is all over and Katara and all of those other girls are safe again, I'm still going to kill you Avatar." Sokka said, half-heartedly.

Aang had barely made eye contact with Sokka since they had returned from the palace. He felt guilty and ashamed for betraying his trust and not protecting Katara, but now he turned to look at one of his dearest friends and found himself choking on a laugh despite everything.

"Sokka, I just can't take you seriously right now. Can we do something about that, Suki? Maybe draw one or something?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Sokka asked.

"You're missing an eyebrow, honey."

"What!?" Sokka quickly felt his face.

"It's okay, we've got bigger things to worry about right now."

"Maybe you should just shave the other off?" Toph suggested.

Zuko chuckled at Sokka's horrified expression. He stood and walked to the last hawk they had hired and tied to small scroll to its leg. "All right guys, that's the last one."

"Well, now what do we do?" Mai asked.

"I can't stay here any longer. I'm going to where Katara was taken and see if I can find anyone else who may have more information."

Without another word he zipped out the door and jogged back toward the well Katara had been using. In the light of day the damage was much more evident. Katara had managed to save several buildings nearby, but the majority were well past the point of repair. He bent down at the area where she had been taking, looking for any clues.

"Avatar Aang?"

Aang looked up at the guard who had recognized them when he and the others tried to speak with Kuei. He wore the normal earth soldier uniform, but unlike the other guards and soldiers he had seen his face was pinched with worry and he was wringing his hands.

Aang rose. "What's wrong?"

The guard shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not supposed to be here, but I refuse to be responsible for more lives being lost."

Aand took his arm and led him behind the wall of a house that was mostly intact. After making for sure no one could over hear them he motioned for the guard to speak.

"Just a few minutes ago a hawk arrived for the King. He didn't even acknowledge it, just sat back, playing with that stupid bear while Councilwoman Hua grabbed it. I don't know what the whole thing said, she didn't read it aloud, but I overheard her tell the King that he was doing the right thing for the good of the people. She said that nonbenders make us weak, and the girls were doing their duty, so once they were done they would be released."

Aang's mouth hung open in shock. He had always had a bad feeling about Hua, but this…

"But there's more," the guard said, "They're called Purists and she told him his kingdom would rise as the strongest because he would be the first to start the cull."

"Cull?"

"They're going to kill them. They're going to kill them all, or worse!"

This was far worse than Aang had ever imagined. It all but confirmed his fear that the women were being used for breeding purposes…which meant Katara….

"Please, can you tell me anything else? Where the hawk came from, anything at all? Please. Those people have my wife."

The guard bit his lip anxiously. "She's pregnant. Your wife, that is... Councilwoman Hua told him that-and this is just what she said, not what I think-" he said holding his hands up in defense, "everything would go even smoother because the Water Tribe whore was pregnant."

Aang bowed his head, his shoulders sagging. The guard turned to leave. "I'm sorry, that's all I have."

Aang watched the guard go and then smiled in relief. He knew his wife wasn't pregnant, but she was very, very clever.

_

Warm firelight flickered over bare skin. Outside the South Pole winds howled and a storm raged, but here, inside their house, it was safe,warm, and very, very pleasurable. Katara lay on her side as she walked two fingers across the blankets to where Aang lay facing her. She started low, nearly brushing his erection and trailed her fingers up his well-defined abs, teasing, sliding her hand up his muscular chest. Her hand curled around the base of his head bringing his mouth down to hers. He abided by her request and kissed her, rolling her onto her back, his hand slowly making smaller and smaller circles around her breast before gently pinching her nipple.

He moved his head down and rained kisses down her neck, down her chest, inching his way almost painfully slow to her breast. He flicked one nipple with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth and sucking hard. She cried out, her body bowing, craving more, her legs pressing and moving together as she tried to alleviate the pressure building at her center.

Aang took his time and kissed and nipped his way down her toned torso, stopping just over the junction of her thighs. Gray eyes looked up at her, heated with lust and love before he bent his head and…

"Wake up!" shouted Zhao's voice, followed quickly by a sharp slap across her face. Her eyes stung and watered from the pain, but she glared up at him anyway, defiance in every feature.

"Having a good dream peasant? I bet if I touched you right now you'd be dripping wet." He moved a hand up her leg, watching her eyes, hoping for fear.

She gritted her teeth, but refused to give him the pleasure of making her afraid. As long as she stayed alive she would still have Aang after all of this. That made everything else bearable.

"The water bender's cooperation has awarded her another day free of your touch. Leave her Zhao. Wake the rest of the men. We leave in 20 minutes. We will be back on Fire Nation soil by tonight." Jing Hua said as he looked at the paling sky. "By now the Avatar will know who has captured his whore and with her his unborn child. We will give him a few more days to think about what we could be doing to her. Then we will make our move."

**A/N: All right guys! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Please continue reviewing, it definitely helps keep me writing. Speaking of which I have been writing up a storm, and I just got tell you…things are about to get crazy! **


	14. Chapter 14

Aang ran the entire way back to the room he and the others had managed to rent, a cloud of dust rising from the winds he left behind. He skidded to stop in front of the door and burst in. Sokka squealed and fell from his chair, Suki grabbed one of her fans and fell into a defensive position, while Zuko formed fire daggers in his hands.

Toph simply leaned back in her chair. "I don't know why you people don't believe me. I told you it was Twinkletoes, but noooo poor blind Toph must be wrong because anything coming at us with that much noise must be big and bad." She scowled at the rest of the group. "I hope you've learned your lesson."

Iroh walked in calmly from the small kitchen carrying a pot of tea. "I never doubted you," he said patting Toph's shoulder.

Aang sagged, panting and supporting his upper body by resting his hands on his partially bent knees.

"She's okay,"he gasped, rising slightly to smile his relief at the rest of the room.

Sokka jumped up from his chair. "You found her? Where is she?" he asked looking around.

Aang sobered. "No, I haven't found her, but I have reason to think that she is safe enough." He turned and made sure the one window in the room shut before grabbing a seat at the table. The rest of the group followed suite.

"One of the guards caught up to me near the well where Katara was taken," he whispered, "He said the king received a letter which Hua intercepted. Hua is working with this group, has brainwashed the King or something close to it, and is planning on helping commit genocide against nonbenders."

"So…what exactly makes you think Katara is safe?" Zuko asked.

"We've figured out that this group, the Purists, as they're calling themselves, have started some kind of…breeding center where they are trying to produce stronger benders, right? He coughed a little uncomfortably before continuing. "She must have told them she's pregnant."

"What?!" Sokka shrieked.

Aang waved his hands at Sokka defensively. "No, no, she's not. She's not pregnant, but if they think she is then she's already fulfilling their purpose for her, or at least part of it. I don't think they'll touch her as long as they think she's carrying my child."

"Wait…what? I feel like I'm missing half the story here….maybe more…" Mai said, confusion and shock evident in her face.

Sokka's head fell to the table. "I'm gonna barf." Suki rubbed his back sympathetically.

Zuko rubbed a hand down his face, dark stubble starting to show. "I think you can feel in the blanks, love," he said patting Mai's hand.

"Last night we got married."

The group minus Sokka and Zuko gasped. "Way to keep laying the bombshells on us Twinkletoes."

Aang cringed. "Sorry. We just wanted a simple service. We were tired of waiting and we were still planning on having the big ceremony, we just wanted to have something special for us."

"Congratulations, Avatar!" Iroh said, "This may actually help your wife even more. If you are legally married then the nations will be much more likely to offer their assistance." 

Aang hung his head. "We tried that with Keui, but he's completely under Hua's thumb. She refused on the grounds that the marriage wasn't consummated."

"We need a plan." Sokka said rising from the table and grabbing one of his favorite things from the corner. He spread the map out on the table in front of the group. "I know those airships didn't have the Fire Nation emblem, but they were Fire Nation style. I'm willing to bet that their headquarters are somewhere in the Fire Nation."

"Just because they were Fire Nation style doesn't mean they came from the Fire Nation…"

Sokka raised his one good eyebrow at Zuko before continuing. "So I say we need to start our search there. With Zuko's help we'll have more scouts canvassing the countryside than we know what to do with. Iroh, would you be able to stay here and wait for the hawks to return? I don't think we can trust anyone else here."

Iroh nodded his agreement. "As soon as I get any information I will forward it on and then leave for the Fire Nation myself."

Zuko turned to his uncle. "Will you watch over Mai for me?" 

"I'm going with you Zuko!" Mai said sharply.

"Mai, please. Think of the baby. I have no idea what we're getting into here and I need to know you're safe."

Mai's hands settled over her bump protectively. "Fine. But you owe me."

Zuko gave her a small smile. "That's a given."

Aang stood and leaned over the map. "So that's the plan for now. We have to figure out where they are before we can stop them and we _have_ to stop them. I can't let what happened to my people happen again." He walked to the window and opened it, peering out. "We have about 5 more hours of daylight, so let's not waste time. We leave in twenty."

The group scrambled around gathering the few belongings they had managed to salvage and walked together toward the stables where Appa and Momo waited. It felt good to be doing something, to try and stay busy. It hurt to think. All he could see was all the horrible things that Katara might be going through….

He shook himself free of his dark thoughts and climbed from Appa's head and into the saddle. "Sokka will you take the reins for a bit? This is a lot of people for Appa to carry so we won't be able to move too quickly, just keep heading west. I'm going to try and mediate, see if I can get any information from the Spirit World."

Sokka nodded and carefully climbed down to Appa's head. He looked down nervously and muttered under his breath, "This never gets any less crazy."

Aang sat with his back against the saddle, facing the wind, using it to help clear his mind. He folded his legs and put his fists together so his arrows faced each other. He thought it would take him the better part of an hour to settle his mind enough to enter the Spirit World, especially since he wasn't near a particularly spiritual area, but within seconds his tattoos glowed and he found himself seated at the base of a huge tree.

It took him a moment before he realized he was seated beneath the great banyan tree from Foggy Swamp. He looked around carefully, but there was absolutely no one to be seen. He stood and walked to the great tree, wondering how he'd ended up here. "What are you trying to tell me? What am I missing?" he whispered.

He took a step forward and then was shocked to see he left a pale golden spot on the bark where his foot had been. It faded within a moment so he took another, then another. Finally, it clicked and he remembered. The tree's roots spread across the entire swamp, and because of that connection he had been able to find Appa and Momo the last time they had been in the swamp.

"That's it!" he said out loud. Just like what Huu said…The tree was one big living organism, just like the entire world. Everything was connected.

He jumped back into his body with a gasp, jolting the rest of team. He shielded his eyes from the glow of the setting sun and smiled at his friends.

"I know how to find Katara."

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please, please review **** and last but not least have a wonderful and very Happy Thanksgiving everyone! **


	15. Chapter 15

Without another world Aang leapt off Appa and plummeted to the ground using fire bursts from his hands and feet to propel him faster.

Sokka wrenched Appa's reins around. "Aang, wait! You'll kill yourself!"

Aang was beyond hearing anyone. The ground rushed up toward him at lightning speed, his robes trailing out behind him. At the last possible second he flipped himself up and used fire bursts to slow his decent. Finally, an air cushion softened the last of his fall. He waited no time at all before rushing to the nearest tree, an old wizened oak.

He knelt at its base and laid a hand on a root. Please work, he thought, please work. He closed his eyes and waited patiently for anything at all, a feeling, a sign, a thought. When nothing happened he felt a tear slide down his face, trailing down his cheek.

"Aang!" Sokka yelled as Appa landed behind him.

Aang couldn't bear to look them in the eye. He remained kneeling, head hung low, eyes squeezed shut.

"Aang?" Zuko kneelt next to his friend and laid a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on Aang?"

"I thought I could find her." Aang said, his voice heavy with emotion.

"How?"

"Years ago, Sokka, Katara, and I got lost in Foggy Swamp. We met a swamp bender there named Huu who took us to a huge banyan tree in the middle of the swamp. We had been separated from Appa and Momo and had been searching for them without any luck. He explained that everything in the swamp was connected, like one big living organism, just like the world and I was able to touch the root of the banyan tree and use its connection to the others to fine Appa and Momo." He paused and finally looked at this friend. "I thought I could use the Avatar spirit and those connections to find her."

Zuko bit his lip thoughtfully. "Try again Aang. Think about Katara. Think about the little things, all the things that make you love her, all the things that make her special to you. Remember her laugh, her scent, her voice. Close your eyes and concentrate."

The rest of the group hung back around Appa and watched closely as Aang bent his head and tried again. He took a few deep centering breaths and concentrated. He thought of Katara, the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed, the way her voice sounded when she said she loved him, how soft her skin was. He thought of her intoxicating scent, how she called out his name when he made love to her, the look in her eyes whenever he caught her staring at him.

Suddenly his eyes and arrows glowed blue and his mind was taken elsewhere, racing through the forest and then there she was. Her hands and feet bound, her mouth gagged, but there was still that look, that look of defiance and strength that made his heart swell in love and pride.

He snapped back, his head shooting up. "They're heading toward the Fire Nation and they're not far from the coast. I think we can catch them within a day or less."

"How do you know that?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

Toph rolled her eyes. "It's Avatar spiritual mumbo jumbo. Let's just get back in the sky!"

Aang rushed with the rest of the group to Appa. "Honestly, Sokka, a lot of it's instinct."

Sokka nodded his head. "I get that."

Toph laughed. "You would."

"Just hold on Katara," he thought to himself, we're on our way.

The team flew into the night before Aang had to make the tough decision to make camp. Appa was carrying more people than usual and was slowing heavily as he struggled to keep up the fast pace. It was well toward midnight when they landed on a rocky outcrop and the group was exhausted, having had very little sleep the night before. Appa instantly rolled onto his back, legs splayed everywhere as soon as Aang removed his saddle and began snoring. Momo silently curled on his stomach after snatching a few lychee from Aang.

The rest of the group was sprawled on the ground or in the saddle and instantly asleep, except for Aang. He wondered over to the edge of the outcrop and dangled his feet over the edge. The cool air gave him goose bumps, but it was refreshing just the same. He laid back and stared up at the stars and the waxing moon. In just a few more days it would be full and Katara would be at full strength. He lay there starring up and thinking of Katara for the better part of an hour before fading into sleep.

He awoke suddenly gasping as a rock column burst from the ground behind his back launching him up and into the air. He waved his arms frantically, using a burst of air to keep himself from going over the edge.

"Wake up call, Twinkletoes!"

Aang glared as he walked by Toph. "One of these days someone's going to get hurt Toph!"

"You know I can actually feel that glare of yours which makes it totally worth it!"

The sun had barely begun to rise but the group clambered back on a partially refreshed Appa anyway and headed west.

"Are you feeling okay, Aang?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, okay, why?"

"You were just making some really weird sounds in your sleep right before Toph woke you up, like you were in pain or something…"

"Oh," he blushed, "Just a dream."

Sokka peaked over the front of the saddle beside Suki. "What kind of dream?"

Aang blushed harder and turned back around to focus on the sky ahead. "Just a dream..."

"Ugggggghhh," Sokka exclaimed face-palming, "why do I ask?"

Suki laughed at him. "You walked right into that."

_

A half day's journey away Katara sat slumped against the back of the air balloon's wicker basket, her stomach growling. They'd given her no food, only heavily monitored sips of water to keep her from getting too dehydrated, and as a result her head was aching and her mouth was as dry as the Si Wong Desert. It felt like the filthy cloth they used to gag her with was permanently fused to her tongue. Her hair was matted with dirt and dried blood and most of her skin was smudged with soot.

As much as she searched, an opportunity to escape hadn't arisen. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the faint power that came from the hidden moon. It may have been the middle of the day, but the moon was almost full and Katara could feel the rising energy within her. She might have a few more days at most before they finally had a healer examine her and found out she wasn't pregnant. She had to escape before that. She could survive a lot of things, the loss of most of her tribe, her mother, her father while he was away fighting in the war, but this…She wasn't sure she could survive what Zhao would do to her if given the chance.

She felt his gaze before he actually approached her. "We're almost there," Zhao sneered, "and we both know it's only a matter of time before you try to escape. Then you're mine."

He knelt and slid a hand under her robe feeling for her breast. She squirmed and tried to scream, but there was nowhere to go and no one to hear her muted cries for help. She felt him grab her painfully and squeeze. "I'm going to ruin you. When we capture the Avatar I'm going to show him the broken thing I'll turn you into." He parted her robe so both of her breasts were exposed to the cold air. "I think I'll just keep you like that the rest of the way. It's only a matter of time before I get to see everything else."

Katara refused to cry, refused to give him the pleasure, but as hard as she tried she couldn't keep the tears from spilling over. "Aang," she thought, "please hurry.

**A/N: Poor Katara **** I do have the next chapter completed, so if I can get 5 more reviews from different readers by tomorrow evening I will post the next chapter then ****! I do hope you are enjoying this so far. Thank you so very much too all of you who review, follow, and favorite! You guys keep me writing! **


	16. Chapter 16

Katara's skin was ice cold by the time they landed and not just because of the cold air. Her exposure combined with Zhao's stare had left her in a state of shock and she was trembling uncontrollably. She couldn't help her flinch as he moved toward her once again, a dark cloth sack in his hand.

He didn't say a word just jerked the sack down over her head so that even her vision was taken from her. He grabbed her breasts again, squeezing hard, pinching her nipples roughly.

He laughed when she tried to break free of her restraints. "Just needed one more feel for the road."

He hoisted her up over his shoulder and jumped from the basket. Katara couldn't see a thing, but she could feel the push and pull of water and smell salt in the air. They must be on the coast somewhere in the Fire Nation. If she concentrated she could hear the crash of waves against rocks, and she felt moisture in the air. If she could only break free of the ropes she could gather plenty of the water just from the air.

The sounds of the ocean faded away completely so that the only sound she heard was Zhao's echoing footsteps. Minutes later she heard a murmured exchange of words and then the sounds of earthbending.

The sack was whipped off her head without warning and she was thrown roughly into a small earthen prison. Zhao slammed the metal barred door shut and blew her a kiss as he walked away. Katara, still bound, tried to get herself into a sitting position.

"Here, let me help you."

Katara's head whipped around. A petite young woman pushed against the wall to help her rise and walked over to Katara slowly. "They bound my hands in front see?" She should Katara her hands. "So I can help you sit up."

She bent to help pull Katara up and then realized her robe was completely open in the front. Without a word she closed it and tied it back as best she could before helping her inch closer to the wall.

"Can you untie me?"

The other girl shook her head and trembled slightly. "No, they are always watching. I wouldn't even start before they would be on us."

Katara finally got the chance to take in the girl's appearance. She was clothed only by a thin ragged tunic and her skin was bruised and scraped. She had dried blood on her lip, one black eye, and a hastily bandaged wrist.

"What happened to you?"

She girl ducked her head and brought her knees up to her chest. "You don't know yet?"

Katara shook her head. "No, not really…"

"I'm sorry, I saw your robes and I just assumed…I'm sorry. This is their…breeding camp."

"Breeding camp?"

The girl nodded. "I was kidnapped from my home in the Northern Water Tribe three months ago, and every day since then they…"

Her breath caught and she shut her eyes tightly, rocking slightly as she continued. "Every day they rape us, sometimes multiple times, trying to conceive the next generation of exceptional benders."

Katara scooted over to where the girl sat, trying to offer what comfort she could. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you've been through."

The girl looked up at Katara, finally getting a clear look at her face. "You look familiar…"

"My name is Katara, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe."

"You're dating the Avatar!"

Suddenly the girl burst into tears. "It's going to be okay. The Avatar is coming. It's going to be all right."

Katara unable to do anything else laid her head on the girls shoulder. "He's coming. It will be okay. You will get through this."

She waited for a moment while the girl gathered herself. "What's your name?"

"Ai."

"Ai, we are going to get through this. You will survive this."

Ai laid her head on top of Katara's. "How have you kept them from touching you?"

A shudder passed involuntarily through her body. "I haven't, but they haven't raped me. I told them I'm pregnant with the Avatar's child."

"Are you?"

Not knowing who to trust Katara simply nodded in response.

Suddenly the door to their prison was thrown open, a large man standing in its opening. He had black hair, pale skin and short goatee. He was dressed in earth kingdom attire with chains held heavy in his hands.

As soon as she saw him Ai cowered against Katara in terror. "No! Please! Not again! Please, no!"

The man strode forward and grabbed Ai by her hair. "Get up!"

"No!" Katara screamed. "Let her go!"

She tried to rise to help her, but the guard pushed her violently back causing her to crack her head against the stone wall. Dazed, Katara could only watch on helplessly as Ai was drug screaming and fighting from the room.

As much as Aang wanted to push on to the Fire Nation Appa was exhausted. He had been carrying five people plus their supplies at break neck speed for as long as he could manage, so they made camp on a small island in the vast ocean between the two nations and tried to rest.

Aang walked to the edge of the beach and wiggled his toes in the sand. The nearly full moon had risen large and bright over the ocean, its bright reflection dancing on the waves. He tilted his face to it and closed his eyes. He was a waterbender after all and he could feel its pull the same as he knew Katara could.

Nights like this the energy was such that they would practice and spar well into the evening. No matter where they were the full moon was something scared to both of them.

He lay back in the sand, his toes just barely touching the water and folded his arms behind his head. Hopefully this time tomorrow Katara would be back in his arms, safe, where he would never let any harm ever come to her again.

Movement to his right startled him from his thoughts. Sokka sat next to him and poked at the sand with his boomerang.

"Do you think we'll find her tomorrow?"

Aang never took his eyes from the moon. "Yes."

"How can you be so sure?"

Aang sat up and turned to his friend. "Because, I have to believe that love really does conquer all. I have to believe that good triumphs over evil. If I lose sight of that, even for a second…well…It doesn't matter. We will find her, we have to."

Sokka continued to poke at the sand between his feet. "Okay."

_

The next day the gang was back in the saddle before the sun rose, flying across the endless ocean toward the Fire nation. As soon as they landed Aang leapt from the saddle and laid his open hand on the ground. Moments later he was back on Appa's head moving them farther down the coast.

"We're almost there, Katara. Just hold on a little longer."

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! **** I think you will be pleased with what happens in the next chapter…or at least I hope so! Hopefully I will have it on here in a couple days. Anyways, enjoy! **


	17. Chapter 17

Katara lost complete track of time. It could have been minutes since they took Ai, it could have been hours. She sat, her back against the wall, her head throbbing and tried to think of ways to escape. She tried to gather droplets of water from the air with her fingers, but the air was completely dry.

Eventually exhausted, hungry, and dehydrated she nodded off.

She awoke to the sound of the prison door opening and clanging shut. She blinked the dryness from her eyes and fought to move her aching limps what little she could.

They had thrown Ai on the ground unceremoniously, as though she were dirt. She was curled in a ball, her thin tunic even dirtier than before and so torn it barely had a purpose. She was trembling violently in between sobs and flinched away when Katara moved to help her.

"Oh my…Ai…I'm so sorry…I'm so so sorry…what can I do? Please…" Katara felt tears slide down her cheeks as she took in the wrecked sight.

Ai shook her head, barely responding to Katara's words and continued sobbing. Katara, unsure of what to do, lay down next to her, curling her body around the other girls protectively. "I'm here, Ai. I'm here. Just hold on. We're going to get out of here. Just hold on."

In the prison cell there was no way to tell time, but the guards did finally bring them some food for what she could only assume was breakfast. They untied her hands so she could eat but stood guard and allowed her only a few sips of water.

Ai never spoke about what happened. Katara knew the gist of it, and felt completely helpless. What could she possibly say that would make anything better? The only thing she could do was wait until that night. She could feel the full moon rising. Just a few more hours and she would have the power she needed to make for sure that she and Ai could escape.

She swore to herself that she would never use this type of bending ever again, that she would never violate someone in that way again, but she was willing to do whatever it took to survive.

Katara sat next to Ai, her eyes closed and concentrated, feeling the increasing power of the moon.

She felt Ai jerk as the door opened once more. This time it was Katara's turn to tremble as she saw Zhao moving toward her. She yelped as he grabbed her by her hair and forced her up on her feet. He bound her hands again, this time in front of her and pushed her roughly in front of him. "We're going to find out if you're telling the truth little whore."

Katara's body stiffened and Zhao laughed. "That's what I thought."

He pushed her down a long tunnel and into a small chamber with a long table in the center of it. Zhao closed the door behind them and motioned to her robe. "Take it off."

"No."

"You take it off, or I will."

Katara jutted her chin out. "No."

He flew at her, pinning her against the cold stone wall and ripped her robe from her body. She struggled and cried out, but that only seemed to encourage him. She could feel him hard against her as he pressed his body into hers painfully. "Feel that?" He rubbed himself against her. "As soon as this healer confirms you are not pregnant you're getting it. All of it, in every possible way."

He pushed her away from him toward the table. "Get on the table and spread those pretty legs." He watched her as she climbed on the stone table, breathing hard. "I guess I can see why the Avatar might have made you his whore."

"Zhao!"

Jing Hua rushed into the room, a thin older man followed, attempting to keep up. "Back away, so the healer can examine the girl.

Katara lay on the table, shaking from fear and cold, but then she felt it. The moon. The full moon had risen. She breathed deep, feeling its power well within her and then she reached out with that other sense she used for waterbending and felt the water moving in her captor's veins. She sat and held her bound hands up, struggling to control all three of them with so little motion, but managing just barely.

Their bodies contorted in pain as she held them frozen in place. She slammed the healer and Zhao in to the wall hard enough to knock them out cold before grabbing Jing Hua's knife from his boot to cut her ropes. She unclasped his cloak and slid it over her shoulders to cover herself, her robe far too destroyed to be of use. She slid from the table and forced him out of the room and down the hall toward her cell, beads of sweat forming on her forehead from exertion. There were two guards standing in front of the cell but before they could raise the alarm she grabbed control of them, forcing one's hand to unlock the door.

"Ai!" she called out. "Ai, come on!"

The small girl poked her head hesitantly from the doorway. Katara used the same knife to cut her restraints and then hurled all the men into the cell, making sure their heads knocked soundly against the floor and wall then locked the door securely.

Katara grabbed Ai's hand. "Let's go!"

The girls ran down the stone corridor, their bare feet making little sound as they followed the scent and sound of the ocean toward their freedom. Suddenly, the floor ended and they stared out on the vastness of the ocean.

It was a free fall to the water below, but both girls were unafraid. They grinned at each other for the first time since meeting, and in the light of the moon jumped to the ocean below. Both simultaneously bent the water up so that it softened their fall and then spun around underwater forming a geyser to catapult them to the top of the cliffs.

They landed as gracefully as they could, considering their overall condition and the freezing temperature of the sea.

"Ai, are you okay?" Katara asked.

"Yes, but how did you…?"

Katara shook her head. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Ai knew all about not wanting to talk about things so she let the matter rest and just enjoyed being free for the first time in months.

"We need to get moving." Katara said as she took in their surroundings. "There! Toward that forest! We can at least have some cover when they start looking for us."

"Too late." Said a deep voice directly behind them.

Zhao stood at the edge of the cliff, blood dripping down his face from the blow she had delivered.

"Ai, run!" Katara screamed as she waved her hand to collect water from sea air. She crouched into a defensive position and formed dozens of ice daggers which hovered menacingly in front of her. She waited for Zhao to make the first move, unwilling to use any of her precious reserves to fight offensively right away.

She didn't have to wait long. Zhao threw a massive fireball straight at her legs and used the distraction to move closer. He was barely ten feet away now and she could almost smell her own fear. She whipped the daggers toward him, not realizing until that moment that she was looking for a kill shot.

But Zhao was well rested, well fed, and ready for the fight while she was dehydrated, exhausted and injured. He dodged every one of her daggers, continuing to rain fire down her. She drained water from the salt grasses at her feet to block his fire blasts but she was quickly running out of water that was close and easily attainable.

She darted to the edge of the cliff and reached with all her strength to the water below, creating a huge wave that she heaved over the edge toward Zhao plowing into him and sweeping him several yards away.

One knee gave out from under her and she partially collapsed. Her strength was running out. She raised her head, salt water dripping into her eyes from her drenched hair and nearly sobbed when she saw Zhao regain his footing.

She struggled up gathering some of the water that had not soaked into the ground to her hands, but she was unprepared for his onslaught of fire blasts. She blocked two, but the third took her in her center knocking her to the ground.

Zhao was on her in a second pinning her hands above her head with one of his and ripping the clasp from her cloak leaving her completely naked and freezing in the cold winds that blew from the sea. She screamed and tried to bring up her knees, kick, do anything, but he had her lower body completely pinned with his.

He reached down with his other hand and undid his pants while he forced her legs apart. She continued to struggle and cry out when suddenly he was blown away. The winds that had been rising were raging at hurricane strength now and Zhao was completely flatted against the ground unable to stand, but the air all around her was calm and still.

Katara didn't need to look behind her to know who was standing there. Strong, warm, familiar arms were suddenly there, helping her sit and then wrapping around her tightly, the tattoos that marked them glowing fiercely.

"I'm here now," whispered the Avatar with a thousand voices.

She turned in his arms and kissed him deeply. His glowing blue eyes shut, but he remained in the Avatar State. He gently broke their kiss and turned to where Zhao was attempting to rise.

The winds continued to rage, and dark clouds had long since covered the light of the moon.

"Zhao!" screamed the Avatar in rage.

Zhao's eyes were filling with hatred and he spat at the Avatar as he neared. "I got to play with your little whore, Avatar. What do you think about that? I touched her where you touched her, I saw what you saw, and you know what? She liked it!"

Aang roared his anger and pummeled Zhao with air and fire blasts. The winds he was controlling still held him pinned to the ground, just has he had pinned Katara. Aang moved his hands to summon an air slice when suddenly Katara was there. "Aang," she said shakily. "If you kill him he wins. He'll take something from you that you can never get back."

She choked back a sob huddled in the shredded remains of the cloak. "Please, Aang. Don't."

Aang shut his eyes and concentrated on the sound of Katara's voice, all the while pushing down the fountain of anger inside him. Finally, the winds slowed and then died until the only sound was that of Zhao's ragged gasps for air.

He turned his back on Zhao and ran to his wife. He took the upper part of his robe off and wrapped her up in it. "My love, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He murmured over and over again. "Are you hurt? Did he…?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around Aang. "There's a small militia in the caverns underneath us. We need to get out of here before they come looking for us…"

Aand nodded and grabbed his new bison whistle from his pocket, calling Appa. Then he moved over to Zhao and bent a hunk of rock over his hands and feet. Zhao was unconscious, but Aang reached back a fist and pummeled it into his face anyway.

He shook his hand out as he walked away back toward Katara. "That's better."

Appa groaned loudly as he descended from the clouded night sky carrying the rest of the group. Katara began to cry anew when she saw Sokka. He was already out of the saddle before Appa had completely landed and ran to her.

She opened her arms for him as best as she could while still covering herself with Aang's robe and let herself break a little. He hugged her tightly, tears streaming from his eyes as he looked into the gray eyes of the Avatar over her shoulder. "Thank you," he mouthed.

Aang wrapped his arms around them both tightly, using airbending to lift them into the saddle. Katara and Sokka broke apart, both knowing what the other was thinking, not needing to say a word. She tried to give a half smile to the others before curling herself into Aaang chest. He picked her up and settled her in his lap, cradling her close to him.

Sokka moved to Appa's head and picked up the reins. "Appa, yip yip!"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your encouraging reviews! I appreciate them so much and I appreciate you all for taking the time to read this little story of mine! I posted this chapter Friday, but after reading it once more decided it wasn't quite right, so here it is basically completely rewritten. If you already read it Friday, sorry to change it up on you, but I do hope you like it **** This is mostly just lemon, so if you don't really like that it's okay to skip, there's nothing really relevant to the plot.**

Lightning flashed and thunder sounded as the Gaang landed on a small wooded island off the coast of the Fire Nation, miles away from the enemy camp. The trees provided some protection against the incoming storm, and would help shelter them if Jing Hua's army was looking for them from above. Wordlessly, the group gathered their belongings off Appa so his saddle could be removed and exhaustedly constructed their shelters for what remained of the night.

Sokka hugged his sister tightly before parting. It was hard enough to let her go to be with her….husband…but after what had happened it hurt him just to let her out of his sight. He reluctantly released her and held her back at arm's length. "I'm so glad you're safe, Katara. If you want to…talk…I'm here." He kissed the top of her head lovingly and then moved to join Suki in their hastily raised tent, looking over his shoulder one last time to make certain she was still okay.

Toph, feeling somewhat benevolent for once, had made Zuko an earth tent next to her own as rain drops started to fall. Zuko dipped his head and tried to thank Toph, but she closed off her tent abruptly in his face with a thick slab of rock, so he shrugged and awkwardly waved good night to Aang and Katara before crawling inside to fall into an exhausted sleep.

Aang was overly aware of their surroundings, as though he were waiting for an army to drop from the sky, or an ambush to spring from the dark shadows of the trees, or a pit to open in the earth, swallowing them whole. It was too much, he just wanted to get Katara safe to the Fire National Capitol, maybe they should have just kept going…

He glanced at Appa. No, they didn't have a choice but to rest for the few hours before dawn. He had been pushing Appa harder than ever in his desperate search for Katara and he knew the bison had given all he could and needed to rest.

He walked back to the earth tent he had constructed for Katara a small distance from the others and ducked his head inside. Katara sat with her back against the wall, knees pulled up to her chest, warily watching the flames of their small fire as though she expected them to attack. His heart ached to see her so afraid and unsure. He crawled inside and sat on their sleeping bags a short distance from her, afraid to corner her, and then bent a partial door in front of their tent as the rain and wind picked up.

Within seconds she was on him, kissing him deeply, running her hands up his nearly bare back and shrugging off the part of his robe he had given her. She kissed down his jaw line and nipped his ear before sucking on it, teething grating ever so slightly.

Aang gasped, and tried to stay her hands as they moved south to undo the ties of his pants, but Katara was insistent. "Aang," she said staring deeply into his gray eyes. "I need you. Please. I need this. I need you to make me forget, even if just for a little while…"

He watched the flames flicker in her crystal blue eyes and saw the pain she harbored there and knew beyond a doubt, he would do anything it took to see it gone.

He kissed her, his tongue flicking out to tease her lower lip and gently laid her back. She was completely bare before him and in the firelight he could see every bruise, every cut, every mark that Zhao had caused her. He bent his head and starting from her top kissed every single one, easing away the pain and memory that each held.

Her body trembled for him, and rose to his every touch. He kissed the last bruise high on her knee and then softly bit the inside of her thigh. His own body shook with passion as he raised himself on his hands so he could look at her, the muscles in his arms flexing to easily support his weight. She was so beautiful. Light from the fire danced across her skin, and her thick dark hair was spread out all around her. He looked deep into her heavily hooded eyes and saw no fear, no reluctance, no worry, nothing but love and desire.

Reassured, he bent his head down and watched her closely to see if she was okay with what he was about to do and moved her thighs farther apart so she opened up for him. A flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder helped to muffle the sound of Katara's moan when he flicked his tongue over her core, tasting her for the first time.

Encouraged by her moans and the firm pressure of her hands on his head urging him on he continued to explore and taste until her entire body tensed around him and she screamed out his name.

Panting and trembling she pulled him back up and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. His own body shook now and small beads of sweat were forming along his body. He nearly lost himself when she reached down to guide him to her entrance and he groaned at the hot wetness he discovered there.

"Katara…"

He slid deep within her, losing himself in the pleasure of her body enveloping him so completely. He stayed like that for a moment, their bodies joined, their eyes meeting, connecting in a way that was very nearly spiritual and then he began to move.

Katara moaned as he moved within her, hungrily kissing and nipping his way down her neck to her shoulder, and back again to her lips. She was completely caught up in the breathtaking pleasure he was creating inside her, the feeling of his sweat slicked skin moving against hers, the smell of sex hanging heavily in the air, the security of knowing with him she was finally safe.

Aang could feel her pleasure building, could feel her muscles tightening around him as he pushed himself deeper within her, waiting until just the right moment to reach down and gently stroke the little nub of nerves above her entrance.

She cried out as her body exploded and stars swam before her eyes. He kissed her to silence her cries and quickly followed her over the edge, spilling his seed deep within her.

They lay there joined and still for several moments, finding comfort in the constant beating of each other's heart and to Aang there was no sound more precious.

He opened his eyes sleepily to find her staring at him. He grinned. "What?"

"You're beautiful."

His eyebrows went up in surprise. "What? Me?"

"Yes, you." She smiled as she traced his jaw with a fingertip surprised to find stubble growing there. "You're beautiful."

He kissed her gently and rolled them over so she was sprawled on top of him. "I don't ever want to be apart from you again, no matter what happens. I'm sorry I left you that night…"

"Aang, you had no idea, you can't blame yourself. You respect me, and my ability to defend myself and that's something that I love about you. Just because this happened don't think I still couldn't kick your butt at waterbending."

He smiled, knowing she was right. "I just can't bear the thought of anyone ever hurting you again."

Katara gently trailed her fingers lightly down his arm, following the path of his tattoo. "I couldn't bear it if anyone ever hurt you either, but I know you have a duty to the world, I know that as much as I would like to never leave this little bubble of happiness with you, there are things you have to do and you might get hurt. But there are things I have to do, too, and I might get hurt. It's just part of life." She kissed the center of his chest, her long luxurious hair trailing down to tickle his sides. "You may be the most powerful man in the world, but even you can't be everywhere at once."

He sighed and tucked her in against him. "Maybe not, but I can try." 


	19. Chapter 19

Katara dreamt that she was running down a long dark hallway with only the occasional torch lighting her way, her footsteps echoing loudly on the stones. Zhao was chasing her, gaining on her quickly though she was running as fast as she could. Suddenly the hallway abruptly ended. No doors, no windows, no escape whatsoever. Katara turned to fight, drawing water from her canteen at her side and throwing it forward with all of her might, but it was as if she was powerless, her bending gone. The water simply fell to the ground and no matter what she did it would not rise for her.

Zhao was drawing closer and there was nowhere to go. She looked around desperately searching for a means with which to protect herself, but there was absolutely nothing. Finally, as he approached she raised her bare fists, preparing to fight with what little brute strength she had, but he was on her before she could even swing.

Screaming she kicked up with all her strength aiming for his most vulnerable area, but he blocked her, easily shifting so that he was between her legs and had her arms pinned up above her head. He forced her to stare into his eyes and he reached between them to lift up her robes and undo his own trousers. She cried out for help, still struggling against Zhao's iron hold when suddenly she found herself staring into concerned gray eyes.

She choked back a sob as Aang held her close, smoothing her hair and whispering words of love and comfort.

"It's okay. He can't hurt you now, I'm here, shhh, it's all right." Aang murmured.

Night still held its sway, its chill and time having defeated their small fire. Still cradling Katara he reached to throw a few more sticks onto its cold remains and blasted it with fire bending. She continued to shake though and his worry increased. "Katara, it's okay, what can I do? Please tell me, Love, what can I do?" 

Katara's head rose from his chest, tears clinging to her dark eyelashes. "I think I need to talk about it. I think it's the only way to get rid of this feeling of…," she paused and gestured helplessly for the right words, "powerlessness."

She told him everything. From the time she was captured in Ba Sing Se, the air balloon ride to the Fire Nation, the breeding camp…

"Ai!" she exclaimed suddenly,"Aang, I completely forgot about her! She's probably lost somewhere in this forest. We have to go back and look for her! She has to be terrified."

Aang nodded against the top of her head, afraid to move for fear she would look up and see the tears streaming down his own face. He cleared his throat. "Don't worry. We'll find her, Katara."

He held her close until, exhausted, she fell into a deep sleep. He knew he would get no more sleep that night. Every time he shut his eyes images of Katara's story flew before his eyes, so instead of sleep he quietly kept watch until finally the eastern sky began to lighten with the oncoming dawn.

Katara stirred in his arms, turning to blink up at him owlishly. "Did you get any sleep?"

He kissed her gently. "I got enough, I'm fine. We should get dressed though and get the others. We should start looking for Ai right away."

"She must be so frightened, Aang, I can't believe I forgot about her."

"Katara, you were in shock and there's nothing we could have done at the time. We will find her and once we do we're going straight to the Fire Nation Capitol. We need to get word out to the other world leaders of Jing Hua's intentions and form a plan of attack."

"Once we get there I can give you a general layout of the caves, it's not much, but it might help."

He nodded. "It will."

Together they stood and gathered their clothes, dressing as quickly as they could. Suki had packed a bag of necessities for Katara before they left Ba Sing Se and Katara felt a layer of her identity fall back over her as she tugged on her familiar water tribe clothes. Aang bent their earth tent back into the ground and carried their sleeping bags back to Appa while Katara went to wake the others. She still felt uncomfortable and awkward around them. She knew they wanted to ask about what happened out of concern for her, but she just couldn't bring herself to talk about it to anyone except Aang. She was sure Ai would understand, but how could she talk about her own terrifying experiences when she hadn't actually been….and Ai had been through so much worse.

Aang walked to her after saddling Appa and laid a hand gently on her shoulder. "There's something I can try. It's what I used to find you…"

"What is it?"

"It's kinda hard to explain, but basically I use the Avatar State to locate specific energies."

"Can you do this with anyone?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know, but I can try."

Katara nodded. "Okay, what do we need to do?"

Aang took her hand and led her back the way their tent had been, motioning for the rest of the group to stay put. He had explained to them who they were searching for and why, so they understood what he was doing.

They didn't walk far, just far enough for some privacy. Aang knelt on the ground at the base of a large tree and motioned for Katara to sit next to him. "Tell me about Ai. Tell me about her personality, her mannerisms, anything you can think of that is specific to her."

Katara took a deep breath and sat. "I'll try Aang. We were both so scared and we were together such a short time. I don't know how much of a person shows when they're that scared for their life and that….damaged."

He placed one had at the base of the tree and grasped her hand with his other. "Just try."

She closed her eyes and thought back. "She is kind, and obviously a talented bender, or she wouldn't have been there. She's hurt, she's hurt physically, mentally, emotionally, every way you can be hurt, but she's strong. She had been there for three months and she wasn't broken."

She ignored her racing heart and shortness of breath as the memories started to overwhelm her and continued. "She's from the Northern Water tribe, but her skin is a little fairer than mine and her face is more round. She petite, but was especially thin, from how little they gave her to eat."

As Katara continued Aang closed his eyes and concentrated, building a picture of the girl she was describing. His tattoos glowed as he entered the Avatar State, but try as he might he could not lock onto her energy.

His body sagged as he left the Avatar State, but Katara was there, helping him rise. "I'm sorry, Katara. I couldn't find her."

"Maybe I didn't give you enough to go on, I can think harder and try to remember more."

Aang shook his head and as he took her weary state. Remembering as she had, had clearly taken a toll on her. There were dark circles under her eyes that were even worse than before and her forehead was beaded with a cold sweat despite the brisk Autumn temperatures. "It's not you. I just can't seem to locate her energy."

Katara gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth. "You don't think…"

"No, no, it doesn't mean that she's gone, it just means I can't find her. Don't worry, Sweetie, we'll have a look around and see if we can't spot her from the sky."

Katara and Aang took Appa to look for Ai from above, while the others spread out on the ground. Aang was worried. He wanted to find the girl, especially since Katara cared for her, but they couldn't spend much more time here. They had to get to the Fire Nation, they had to warn the others.

They flew for the better part of three hours, searching the ground from above. Finally, at Katara's insistence they flew close to where they had left Zhao for the elements. Because it was so close to the caves they walked a large chunk of the distance for fear of someone spotting Appa.

They crept closer, walking as silently as they could to the edge of the forest. They crouched there and peeked through the brush together. Zhao was gone.

Katara stifled a cry, sitting back and putting her head between her knees as a panic attack rocked her mind and body. Aang sat behind her and wrapped his body around of her, trying to give her what comfort he could while the attack spent itself.

"He was hurt badly and it was so cold…." She stammered. "Zhao must have found help inside before he came out for us…for me…"

She was shaking and couldn't seem to get warm. Aang rubbed her shoulders with his hands briskly to try and warm her. "I should have killed him. I wanted to kill him."

Katara turned around so she could look at him. The pain was evident in his eyes, the anger too, but she knew that deep down taking a life would destroy him. It would take something away from him that she very much loved. "No, Aang. We couldn't kill him and we couldn't take him with us alive. He's way too unstable. We did the only thing we could do at the time."

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel safe again and if that means taking a life, I will do that. You are the most important thing in this world to me. Do you understand?" He cupped her face with his hands and gently brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Without you, there's nothing for me. You're it."

She kissed him fiercely, her love for him a strong burning pressure in her chest.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you."

Aang looked up, noticing the sun was nearly at its zenith and sighed. "We can't search much longer."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, Katara. You gave her the chance to escape, that's more than she's had the last three months. We can only hope that she's found help and is safe now."

"I feel like I'm failing her."

Aang stood and helped Katara up. "My love, you did everything you could. Once we get to the Fire Nation Capitol we will send scouts out to search the nearby villages and see if there's been word of Ai. We won't give up, we'll find her."

Katara nodded, looking over her shoulder one last time as they made their way back to Appa. She couldn't shake the horrible feeling in her gut, somehow she knew something bad had happened to Ai, but she also felt that they would meet again. She hugged her arms around herself and trudged forward, it was time to concentrate on the future.

**A/N: Hi all! Thank you again for reading and your reviews! I'm sorry I didn't post earlier! I got attacked by an evil flu bug and am just now feeling slightly human again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And just in case anyone was wondering, the reason Aang couldn't find Ai was because unlike in Korra the worlds aren't connected and Aang doesn't have the spiritual connection with Ai that he does with Katara (thank goodness of that would be awkward!). **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! This chapter is mostly lemony, but not all. I just felt like our poor lovebirds deserved to make up for some lost time **** I hope you all have a very Happy Holiday! **

Late that night the group finally made camp along the coast of the Fire Nation, having traveled along it for some distance. The camp where Katara had been held captive was located on one of the very last islands in the Fire National archipelago so they still had at least one more full day of travel before reaching the Capitol.

Katara tried to pretend that nothing had happened and started to gather firewood, but Sokka stopped her. "You need to rest, just go set over there and relax by Appa and I'll take care of this."

"Sokka, I need to stay busy…"

"No, you need to rest, you always push yourself too much."

In fact, too exhausted to argue, she did walk over to Appa and sat, leaning back against his furry side. She absent mindedly stroked his coarse fur and nearly jumped out of her skin when Momo curled happily into her lap.

"Aw, Momo,"she said to the little lemur, "I missed you, too."

She was surprised by how the presence of the two loving furry bodies made her feel better. There was something about them that made her feel calm and peaceful and she caught her head dipping as she nodded off.

After what was probably only half an hour Aang sat by her side gently waking her and handed her a bowl of rice. "You need to eat something."

She took the bowl from him and smiled her thanks before taking a bite, and then another, and another. She surprised herself with how hungry she was. It was the first time since she had been kidnapped that she had really been able to eat.

Aang smiled slightly as he watched her. It was good to see her eating with appetite, especially since her cheeks had hollowed and the night before when they had made love, he had easily been able to count each of her ribs.

"I know you're tired," he said quietly, "but I thought maybe when you're finished we could go for a swim? I found a small pool off the beach a way down that I could warm for us when low tide hits."

Katara, mouth completely full, turned to Aang and nodded happily.

He chuckled and sat back against Appa, content for the first time in nearly a week.

After dinner they wondered down the beach together hand in hand until they found the small, but deep pool Aang had mentioned earlier. Katara eagerly stripped her clothing, putting them in a neat pile out of reach from the sea and turned to Aang who silently stood watching her, completely hypnotized by the play of the moonlight on her bare skin.

"Aren't you coming in?"

He coughed a little and sheepishly rubbed the back of his bald head. "Yeah, I just, erm, yeah, just a minute." He turned and fire blasted the water for several minutes and then reached down to test it. Nodding satisfactorily he turned back to Katara who still stood completely naked, hand on her hips and taping her foot impatiently.

"Strip," she said gesturing at his still fully clothed body.

He blushed, but watched her carefully as he slipped his robes from his head and moved his hands down to the tie of his pants.

She watched wordlessly, mouth going slightly dry. She knew he didn't realize exactly how attractive he had become, but she certainly did. His shoulders were broad, muscles rippling as he pulled his robes over his head, his abs becoming even more defined as he untied his pants. They fell well under his navel and she could see the little trail of hair leading from it down and disappearing beneath the cloth.

She knew what lay beneath it though, and could feel pressure already building between her legs in anticipation. His pants slipped down his long legs, followed quickly by his underwear leaving absolutely nothing behind. His body was pale and perfect in the moonlight, his tattoos a sharp contrast against the whiteness of his skin.

She closed the gap between them quickly, overcome by her desire for him, and kissed him deeply, her hands sliding up his back to curl around his shoulders. He responded in kind, his hands moving down to wrap her legs around his hips. He held her there, pressed against his hard length while her arms wrapped around his shoulders, stroking the hard muscles that rippled just beneath the skin.

He slowly walked them into the hot water, stopping at Katara's sharp intake of breath when the steaming water hit her bruises and cuts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said between clinched teeth, "I'm fine, I'll heal them some in just a moment, but right now I have my priorities."

She kissed him again, her tongue flicking his lower lip before nipping it. Her blue eyes stared into his gray and he surrendered. Whatever she wanted, whatever she needed, he would happily give.

He moved them down into the water and pressed Katara up against the slightly muddy wall of the pool, his hands roaming to her breasts. He kissed his way down her neck and then bit her shoulder hard, letting go of any prior concern of hurting her. He wrapped her legs around him again and was inside her a second later. He groaned at the slick wetness he discovered and was still for a moment, collecting himself before he began to move, slowly sliding in and out.

Between Aang and the heat of the pool Katara felt as though she would burn alive. Her skin was on fire, her heart hammering, and wave after wave of delicious pleasure was riding her body. She could feel the pressure in her building and dug her nails into Aang's backside growling, "Faster."

"No," Aang murmered as he held Katara's hips exactly where he wanted and kept up the slow burning pace. After what seemed miraculously like both hours and seconds she found her climax and screamed out his name as she clung to him helplessly.

As soon as Aang felt her body clinch around him he quickened his pace, riding her orgasm and using it to bring his own. He felt his entire body tense as his own release came and he poured himself into her.

"I'm dead," Katara laughed breathlessly afterwards, "You've killed me."

Aang laughed and kissed her forehead. "You better be alive, I'm not done with you yet."

His hands roamed almost casually down to her center, pausing there before he began to lightly part her with his fingers. "I have an idea…," he whispered as he quickly bent an air bubble around his head and sank underneath the water.

She gasped when his tongue found her and quickly discovered she was actually still very much alive.

_

Sometime in the early hours of the morning Aang and Katara stumbled, warm, damp and loose limbed back to camp and crawled into their hastily erected earth tent to sleep the few remaining hours before sunrise.

The next day dawned almost painfully early, but everyone was eager to get to the Fire Nation Capitol. Especially Zuko. Things were still slightly awkward between Katara and the rest of the group, but no one pressed her and slowly they were easing back to the way things were before.

Toph sat next to Katara in Appa's saddle across from Suki and Sokka who were snacking on some seal jerky while Aang was at Appa's head, trying desperately to stay awake after having only roughly two hours of sleep the night before.

"So, Sugar Queen," Toph said casually as she picked gunk from between her toes, "Twinkle Toes knocked you up yet?".

Sokka choked and sputtered on jerky while Suki slapped his back and Aang, suddenly very awake, had to maneuver creatively to stay seated on Appa's head.

Katara blushed fiercely and pretended to pick a stubborn piece of lint off her sleeve to avoid looking anyone in the eye. "Um…No?"

Toph shook her head. "Gotta up your game, Twinkletoes. Those babies just don't happen magically!"

Aang lowered himself flat on Appa's head to avoid Sokka's red faced glare and shouted back, "Shut up Toph, my game is just fine!"

"It's true," Katara said without thinking and then hid her face in her hands, hiding her bright red blush. "I can't believe I just said that."

Toph and Suki laughed at Katara's embarrassment. "Does Aang give lessons?" asked Suki between giggles.

"HEY! We are not having this conversation!" shrieked Sokka.

Zuko, laughing now decided to join the fun. "What the matter Sokka? Sensitive subject? You know I could give you a few tips-"

"You are all the worst!"

"Agreed!" muttered Aang.

The rest of the day continued much as it hard started, with easy conversation, teasing, harassing, and lots of laughs. Finally, Katara felt normal again. As normal, that is, as she could, considering she was the Avatar's wife and about to discuss her kidnapping and assault with world leaders who not only looked down on her, but wanted her husband to sleep with multiple women to produce more airbending offspring. On second thought…maybe she didn't feel so normal after all.

Her hand drifted down to her flat stomach. Maybe in time she would give them a child, an airbender, a water bender, a nonbender. She knew in her heart that Aang wouldn't care, he would love their child regardless, but she couldn't help but feel the never ending pressure of being responsible for bringing an entire race back from the brink of extinction.

Was she being selfish to keep him to herself? As hard as she tried she couldn't stand the thought of another woman touching him…or of him touching another woman. He was hers, and she was his, and someday, if love was enough, their children could be the foundation of a new Airbending Nation.

Katara turned her face toward the setting sun, letting the fleeting warmth wash over her and looked forward at the Fire National Capital. Even though little had changed to its structure since Ozai's rule it looked like a very different city. Maybe it was her outlook, maybe it was the end of the war, or maybe even it was just the positive influence of a sane and kind leader, but the city seemed warm and welcoming the fading light.

As they neared the palace she could hear their arrival being announced by tsungi horn and guards began to stream out. She watched as Zuko struggled to find his wife and uncle amidst the growing crowd and braced herself for the onslaught of questions.

Moments later they landed and Aang quickly jumped back into the saddle and knelt silently beside Katara while the others vacated. He waited patiently, not uttering a single word, until she looked at him and nodded her head. She was ready.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you again for your reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are truly wonderful! This chapter contains a lemon toward the end, which will be the last for at least a few chapters as the action starts to pick up again. Sorry to bombard you with them, but this one just kind of happened so I went with it **** Please, please review and if I don't post again in-between now and the 1****st**** have a very Happy New Year! **

Ai shut her eyes tightly and concentrated solely on the sound of her own breathing. In and out, in and out, and finally she felt her heart rate slow and the tension in her muscles start to slip away. She had been hiding high in the branches of a tall pine tree, clinging to its rough bark for the past several hours while stream after stream of Jing Hua's soldiers passed beneath her. Every time she thought it might be safe to descend, another group would pass by silently combing the undergrowth.

Shaking from shock, cold, fear, and hunger she hid and stared up through the branches of the pine to the night sky above. She was ashamed that she had run when Katara told her, but at the time her body hadn't given her a choice. Her survival instinct had taken control and she had fled, leaving Katara to face whatever fate Zhou had in store for her alone.

The snap of a broken twig echoed loudly in the silence of the forest and Ai held her breath, hoping the person below couldn't hear the loud pounding of her heart. Seconds passed, then minutes and nothing happened.

"It would be in your best interest not to fight, or try to run again since there is no hope for escape."

Ai barely contained the scream that was threatening to bubble up her throat and struggled to keep herself from falling.

"I know exactly where you are, and I would hate to risk damaging that lovely body further, even though you have not proven to be a good breeder yet. I have other hopes for you now."

Ai couldn't stop herself, she slid from branch to branch, descending as fast as she could completely unaware of the new cuts and scrapes she was getting in her haste. Suddenly, the branch she was standing on gave out and her hands scrambled and fought to find solid holds as she fell, but found nothing but air.

She gasped as she landed, the air knocked completely out of her and lay stunned while Jing Hua casually dropped from a low branch and walked to her.

"Such a shame really, you have a strong spirit," he said taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to look at him, "but I'm afraid it's time for you to visit Lake Laogai."

_

Hours after landing in the Fire Nation Capital Aang and Katara walked exhausted to their suite, both aware that for the first time they would be staying together in an official sense.

Aang paused, grabbing Katara's hand as they reached the door. "I want to do this right."

"What?" Katara asked sleepily.

"This." Aang replied and swept her into his arms, carrying her over the threshold.

Katara laughed and kissed Aang softly. "You make me so happy."

He smiled and kicked their door shut behind him and walked further into their room. The bed was large, and already turned down, and there was a nicely decorated sitting area just off to the side. Dark crimson curtains covered their expansive windows for the night, but Aang knew that when opened they would provide a beautiful view of the rest of the city.

Aang carried his beautiful wife to their bed and lay her down tenderly. He laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You should try to get some rest, Sweetie. I need to go speak with Zuko for just a little bit longer."

Katara rose into a sitting position and gathered Aang's hands in hers. "Do you think we'll be able to stop Jing Hua in time? It's just so hard to even pinpoint exactly where his army is…the breeding center is a totally separate venture, and for all we know his army could be spread out across all the nations."

Aang sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders drawing her closer. "We know the Fire Nation will back us, Zuko's made that clear, and I think with your help we can convince the Water Tribes, our only real problem is the Earth Kingdom."

"That's a pretty big problem, Aang." Katara laughed darkly.

"It'll be okay. At this point we think the Earth King has been brainwashed and might be helping the Purists, but that's a bridge we will cross when we come to it. Right now we need to gather more information before we can form a plan of attack."

Katara nodded. "I want to do everything I can do to help, anything at all, even if it means going back."

Aang didn't think he could bear the pain she would cause herself if she went back but he nodded reluctantly anyway. "Okay."

Katara turned her face up to him and kissed him softly. "Do you think Zuko could wait a few more minutes?" she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her soundly. "I think he'll make it."

_

Aang tip toed out of their room and shut the door silently behind him, leaving a sleeping Katara alone in the dark, quiet room. He took a moment to straighten his robes and then strode down the hall to Zuko's chambers. He knocked quietly on the door and waited patiently for it to open.

Zuko opened the door himself, hand on his hip, hair in spiked disarray, and impatiently waved the Avatar inside. "What took you so long? You said 5 minutes!"

Aang blushed and slid into the room. "Nothing, Katara just needed to talk for a minute."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Suuuuuuuure. Whatever, I was a newlywed once too you know."

"We were just talking!"

"Liar."

"Ugh, fine! We weren't just talking. Does that make you feel better?"

An image of his two friends "not just talking" jumped into his mind and he shook his head frantically to dislodge it. "No, no, actually it doesn't."

He shuddered. "Let's just get down to work, all right?"

Aang nodded and stared at the maps Zuko had spread across his desk.

"So, the breeding camp was on this last island here," Aang said pointing at the last island of the Fire Nation archipelago.

"I've sent scouts out to cover that area as well as some of the nearby islands, but our problem is we don't have any way to know what's going on in the Earth Kingdom. If the Earth King has been brainwashed I would expect them to have a major base of operations there, but where?"

Aang studied the map of the Earth Kingdom thoughtfully for a moment. "What about Lake Lagoai?"

"What about it? It was destroyed back before you defeated my father."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they couldn't easily make a new underground base," he said shifting the map so Zuko could see, "Look, it's near Ba Sing Se, but secluded enough that no one would notice them if they weren't really looking. I mean, how long did the Dai Li hide out there without any of the Earth Kingdom citizens knowing?"

Zuko stroked the dark growth of stubble he had grown while on their mission and nodded in agreement. "You're right, Aang. That's as good a shot as any, but I'm going to have trouble getting scouts over there without the Earth Kingdom's permission. They are going to have to be careful not to get noticed or caught and that's going to make them move slower."

Zuko walked purposefully to the door to his chambers and grabbed the attention of one of his guards. Satisfied that the scouts would be sent out that night Zuko returned back to his desk. He poured a glass of tea for himself and his friend before collapsing into one of his desk chairs. "Is Katara really okay?"

Aang shrugged, slightly uncomfortable. "You know Katara, she's strong. She will be fine, it's just going to take some time…"

Zuko sipped his steaming tea quietly for a few moments. "I don't know what I would have done if that had been Mai." He studied his friend closely, noting the bags of exhaustion under his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Aang said nothing for a moment, but then replied, "She's here, she's safe, and she's my wife." He took a sip of tea before continuing, "I'm better than okay."

Zuko nodded and they sat in companionable silence before finally Aang stood placing his empty cup on the desk. "I need to get back to her."

"I think I'll stay out here a while longer. Mai's been hogging most of the bed lately. Says she can't get comfortable and it's my fault for knocking her up, so I might even just camp out here tonight."

Aang chuckled and slipped out the door back into the dark hallway. Back in their room Katara still lay peacefully asleep and he took a moment to simply watch her. Her dark brown hair was spread out around her, her cheeks were faintly flushed with health again and her skin still faintly glowed from their love making. He watched her eyes flutter in dream and was completely shocked when she let out a loud moan.

He watched in startled amazement as her breathing quickened and she shifted in the bed her hand hiking her gown up to expose her long legs. Aang's mouth hung slightly open in shock as her hand slid beneath her underwear to touch herself and he found himself responding despite his exhaustion.

Quietly he stood and stripped his clothes, hastily discarding them in a pile near the bed and gently pulled the rest of the covers back. Katara let out a little whimper of frustration as she tried to remove her undergarment completely.

"Here, Love, let me help with that," he whispered his hands caressing her hips as his slid the silky fabric down her legs.

She moaned and her eyes fluttered open when she felt Aang firmly pausing at her entrance. Without thinking, acting only on animal instinct she grabbed his hips, pulling him to her and thrusting her body up, taking him deep within her.

Aang paused, making sure she was completely awake, but Katara didn't like that at all and thrust her hips toward his again and again, concentrating on the wonderful friction she was creating. She wiggled underneath him and then flipped them over, so that she straddled Aang. She stretched back, letting her hair fair down her back and began to rock back and forth.

Aang, shocked at the sudden turn of events, lay motionless until Katara started to move. Then his hands moved to her hips, up her taunt stomach, to her breasts. She bent over him, kissing him deeply as she continued to move against him.

Katara could feel her body tensing, could feel the building pressure that told her she was very close and quickened her pace. Aang was trying desperately to wait until she climaxed before letting himself go, but his body and mind were completely overwhelmed by the pleasure and sight of his wife and he came hard, jerking his hips up sharply and shouting out. Katara was right behind him, her own body clinching his, drawing out every last spasm of his orgasm as they cried out together.

Katara limply collapsed to his chest, her hair clinging to her slightly sweaty temples, panting heavily, her body still feeling the glorious aftershocks of their joining.

"Mmmmm," she sighed, nuzzling his neck.

Aang lazily trailed a hand up and down her back, leaving little tingles following in his wake. "Mmmmm indeed."

They lay there together, safe and content and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to post! Holiday craziness has kept me pretty busy this last week! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, pm, follow, and favorite! I hope you enjoy this chapter **** Please read and review!**

The next day dawned far too early for Katara's liking. She yawned and stretched her limbs, enjoying the lingering feeling of having been well loved the night before. She sighed heavily and reached out her hand for Aang only to find cold empty sheets.

She lay back on the bed staring at the ornate molding on the ceiling and mentally gathered her strength for all the meetings and discussions that were set to fill her day. Aang must have left some time before to meet with Zuko and his war advisors and let her sleep.

Katara reluctantly sat and began to pull on the Fire Nation clothes she had been given the night before. Her one set of Water Tribe clothing desperately needed a thorough washing after their travels and to be honest she did enjoy the change of style.

Hair mostly bound back, and clean clothes donned, she ventured out into the quiet hallway, her slippers making little sound. She knew exactly where the war room was, but the first item on her agenda was food. She quickly made her way down to the kitchens since breakfast had been served long before and that would likely be her best shot at finding food before lunch was served.

She chuckled when she saw Toph at one of the small kitchen tables barking grumpily at the staff until they placed a large plate of food in front of her. She growled at them until they scattered and began to eat with gusto.

"Don't think I'm about to share this with you," Toph grumbled as Katara slid into the chair next to her.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Katara waved down one of the staff and pleasantly asked for a bowl of fruit which appeared in front of her mere seconds later.

"What?!" Toph cried, "That's not fair! How'd you get yours so fast?"

"Maybe it's because I asked nicely?"

"Hrm…I bet it's because you're the Avatar's wife."

Katara shrugged and bit into a piece of juicy melon. "Maybe, but asking nicely can't hurt."

"Whatever. So, how is that whole marriage thing going?"

Katara cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um, it's good, it's great really."

"Ugh, spare me the details, but in all seriousness I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Toph. That really means a lot to me, you know you're like-"

"Stop right there!" Toph cut in, "I don't need your mushy gushy mumbo jumbo. Makes me sick to my stomach."

Katara laughed. "Fine then. You ready to kick some butt again, just like the old times?"

"HA! Am I ever! It's been way too long since I've cracked some skulls!"

"Master Katara!" a strange voice shouted.

Katara turned to see a disheveled servant, face flushed from exertion, stumble in front of them, grabbing their small table for support as he gasped for air.

Katara instantly stood and was moving to help the man when he waved her back. "Excuse me, Masters Katara and Toph," he gasped, "your presence is request in the war room immediately."

Katara's heart beat drummed in her ears and the walls seemed to be closing in, but she cleared her throat and asked, "Is everyone okay? What's happened?"

The man shook his head. "I don't know, I was only sent to fetch you, but they need you now."

Toph grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her toward the door. "Come on Sugar Queen, I'm sure everything's fine, but we better get down there before Zuko has a hissy fit."

The two jogged up the stairs and down the hall toward the war room and were instantly admitted inside once the guards spotted them. The room was surprisingly quiet, the only sound being the occasional shuffle of someone's clothing, or crackle from the torchlight.

Katara's eyes frantically searched the room for Aang and finally found him sitting at Zuko's right hand toward the front of the table. He had donned his official air nomad robes for the meeting and looked incredibly handsome, but as she walked to him he met her eyes only for a moment before looking away.

Shaking slighty Katara moved to sit in the empty chair next to Aang and reached under the table for his hand. Toph sat next to her, unusually quiet before Zuko finally began.

"I have just received word that two villages on the southern coast have been attacked and…" Zuko took a moment to steady his voice, "…they were completely ravaged. There is nothing left."

The feeling of dread that had been building in Katara's gut rose up so that she nearly choked on it and felt as though she couldn't breathe. Under the table Aang's thumb gently stroked the back of her hand and she clung to that simple reassurance before turning toward Zuko. "What can we do to help? Surely there has to be something left that we can do…The people must need a healer and I-"

"Both villages were burned to the ground, there's no one and nothing left," Zuko cut in.

Katara closed her eyes tightly against the tears that threatened to spill over. Thousands of people were gone, their homes, their lives, their histories, all gone in the blink of an eye because of the hate of one man. "We know who's responsible, but have they said anything?"

Zuko nodded his head toward one his advisors, a tall finely boned woman who stood to read the letter in her hands.

"Dear Fire Lord Zuko," she read, "We, the Purist Movement, understand that you now house the Avatar and request that you turn him over to us. In return for your goodwill, we will allow your capital to go untouched. However, if you deny us, we will lay waste to your country and its people. We eagerly await the Avatar's presence in two weeks from receiving this letter at the Southern Air Temple. Sincerely, Jing Hua."

The advisor looked up from the letter and bowed her head toward Zuko before sitting.

"I have to go, I'm sorry. I can't allow any more people to die," Aang said softly.

Zuko slammed his fist on to the table startling both advisors. "No! Aang, can't you see it's just a trap? Getting you has been their plan this entire time, that's the whole reason they kidnapped Katara! If they have you, do you really think we'll be strong enough to take them down? We don't even know where they are!"

Aang hung his head and gently toyed with his meditation beads strung around his neck. "I know, but if I'm on the inside I can try to gather more information, find out where their base is, their plan of attack and then I can escape. He grinned slightly at Zuko. "And you know just how good I am at escaping."

"They'll kill you."

"No, they won't," Katara cut in softly as all eyes turned toward to her. "They want to control the Avatar, not cause another one to be born so their search can start all over again."

She turned toward Aang and looked deeply into his grief filled gray eyes. "But please don't go, Aang. I don't think they will kill you, but I don't know what they will do to you."

"What if we sent an elite team with you, Avatar Aang?" asked the only other advisor in the room, a tall broad shouldered man with black hair and beard.

"Perhaps the Kyoshi Warriors?" suggested the other.

Toph pushed back her chair and kicked her feet on to the table. "Are you kidding me? You think of an elite team and you honestly don't think of the original Team Avatar?" She turned toward Zuko and rolled her eyes. "So these are your advisors, huh?"

Zuko struggled to hide a smile before responding. "I think sending a small team with the Avatar may be our best bet. If we can capture those meant to take him in there's a chance we can find out the information we need to stop them without Aang letting himself be caught."

"I'll go," Katara said.

"Katara, no, you can't!"

She turned to look at Aang and struggled to keep her voice even. "I can't send you off and sit here wondering what's happening to you. I'm going. End of story."

Aang turned away angrily, but said nothing more. "Well, you know I'm in," Toph added casually, "And I'm sure Sokka will want to go and then because Sokka's going Suki will want to go." She turned to look at Zuko expectantly.

Zuko sighed heavily. "I can't leave the capital right now with everything that's going on, I'm sorry Aang, but how would you feel about Azula?"

Toph's mouth fell open and Katara's eyes widened. "Are you crazy?!" They said in unison.

"You know she's been a lot better since we found our mom, and to be honest…in a weird Azula kind of way I think she would really enjoy being part of a group again."

Katara crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And you think now is the right time to test this theory? When Aang's life is on the line?"

"You know I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't think you would all be safe. She's ready, she can do this and you'd be hard pressed to find a stronger fire bender."

"Fine," Aang sighed, "we'll do this your way, but know if things go badly I will turn myself over. I couldn't live with myself if more innocent people died and I could have made a difference." 

Zuko nodded. "It's settled then. We'll adjourn for today and meet again tomorrow at sunrise to work out the details."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you again for reading and for your reviews! Ashley it is going to be a crazy ride with Azula! And Fishy I really appreciate your feedback! I'll definitely try to incorporate more of that in my future chapters **** Please read and review and hopefully enjoy! **

The next several days were a whirlwind of activity filled with planning, discussions, and sparing. Thousands of lives depended on the success of their mission, including Aang's, and the group spent hours each day practicing their parts individually and as a whole, determined to mitigate what risk they could.

As well as working with the others Aang had spent the time trying to think of a way to prevent Katara from joining them. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her again, or her risking her life for his. The world would always have another Avatar, but it could never have another Katara. He spent most evenings meditating late in the night and knew Katara thought he was avoiding her and if he were honest, he probably was, but he knew if he spent any real time alone with her she would figure out what he was doing.

So, to protect himself, and to protect her, he only came to bed well after he knew she was fast asleep and made sure to be gone before she woke. It was completely draining him. Not just the lack of sleep, but the fear of losing her, the guilt of pushing her away, the absence of her touch and he hated himself for not being man enough to explain to her why he needed her to stay.

Katara watched Aang from underneath the few remaining leaves of a cherry tree wondering, as she had the last several days, exactly what had happened between them to make him so distant. She knew when she volunteered to be part of his mission that he had been angry, but she couldn't believe that this is how he would respond. She wracked her mind, going over every detail of the last week, trying to determine why he would push her away and continued to come up with nothing.

Suddenly a fireblast, dangerously close to her face, had Katara jumping backwards and reaching for the water in her canteen. A high pitched cackling came from her right and she turned to see Azula leaning back casually against a fountain.

"Distracted are we? That's not a good sign."

"I've taken you down once before, and I can do it again, distracted or not. Remember that."

Azula held her hands up in surrender. "Testy. You know I'm only here to help poor Zuzu. He just can't leave his poor people behind when they might need him." She rolled her eyes. "Besides this is the best opportunity I've had for fun in years."

Katara glared and watched Azula carefully from the corner of her eye as she walked toward Sokka and Suki who were sparing on the neatly trimmed lawn of the palace gardens.

"Hey, Katara! Here to watch me kick your brother's butt?"

Katara laughed. "Even though I've seen it a hundred times it really never gets old."

"Hey! I don't always—AhhhhOwwww" Sokka cried as Suki flipped him over her shoulder and pinned him with a fan at his throat.

"What was that you were saying dearest?"

"Hey! That's not fair! You know I'm trying to be careful because—"

"Because I'm a girl?"

"No, obviously because—"

Sokka clamped his lips shut at Suki's piercing glare and struggled to sit. "Yeah, um, because you're a girl…"

Suki kept glaring, but let him rise and then walked to Katara and sat down next to her. Sokka started to move toward them, but one more death glare from Suki had him sidling in the opposite direction.

Suki sighed and picked at a strand of grass absent mindedly. "So, Katara, there's something I need to tell you…"

Katara leaned back on her arms and thought about the exchange she had just witnessed. "Sokka wasn't being careful just because you're a girl. I think he knows better than that at this point…"

"No, he wasn't. I'm…um…I'm actually pregnant."

"Suki! I am so happy for you," Katara said as she hugged her sister in law tightly, "When are you due?"

"I'm actually not entirely sure, but I think sometime in the early summer or very late spring."

Katara blinked away the tears that were coming to her eyes. "I am so excited! Do you mind if I try to check on the pregnancy?"

"No," Suki said, grateful Katara had offered, "I was hoping you might be able to."

Katara brought some water from her canteen and held it between her hands until it glowed a bright blue. "This might be a little cold," she said as she hovered the water over Suki's belly.

After just a few moments Katara's grin widened and she removed her hands, bending the water back into her canteen.

"What did you see?"

"Well, it looks like I'm going to be an Aunt all right…times two!" 

"What?!"

Katara laughed. "Yup, you've got two healthy babies growing in there."

Suki's face went from astonished to elated to sad all within in seconds. "Katara, I can't go. I can't go with you and Aang and risk something happening to the babies."

Katara dropped her eyes and nodded. "I know Suki. We want you to be safe and I'm sure Sokka's already thrown a fit or two about it."

"Yeah…and that was before there were two…now…it could just be a lot riskier."

"Sokka's going to freak out," Katara said smiling and reaching for Suki's hand, "But then he is going to be really, really happy."

Aang watched Katara silently from his hiding place as he had most of the day and wondered what she and Suki were so excited about, but then as he watched Katara appear to heal something on her stomach he understood. Suki must be pregnant.

He closed his eyes and fought the anxiety that rose in his chest. What if Katara was pregnant? What is she wasn't? If she was then he not only risked the life of his wife, but also that of his unborn child and if she wasn't…he might leave her with nothing of him and bring about the final extinction of his race.

"We need to talk."

Aang jumped, banging his head on what he thought was his inconspicuous earth shelter and was roughly dragged out by a tentacle of water around his ankle.

He lay there for a moment, blinking painfully at the bright sun and rubbing the top of his bruised head before realizing Katara still hadn't released his ankle.

He waved his hand to remove it, but Katara held it firmly in place. "Just in case you try to avoid me again," she said eyeing him suspiciously.

Aang stared at the ground as though there was something incredibly interesting there and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh shut it! Do you know the last time I actually had a conversation with you? The last time you slept beside me the entire night? The last time you touched me?" She choked a little on her words but continued. "Aang, it's been a week. Are you so angry at me for needing to go with you that you shut me out?"

A tear slid silently down her cheek making her even angrier. "I'm your wife, Aang, and I'm going with you. You can stop trying to think of ways to stop me."

She released her hold and turned to walk away when a sudden wall of earth sprung up directly in front of her. She turned to go a different direction, but the same thing happened until finally, she stood facing the earth blockade her hands clinched into fists as her side, refusing to turn so Aang couldn't see the tears streaming down her face.

"Katara..." Aang's hesitant voice spoke softly behind her, "Katara, I'm sorry."

He reached out a hand to touch her arm, but she jerked away, hugging her arms around her chest.

"Katara, you're right, I have been trying to think of ways to make you stay behind, but don't you understand what this is doing to me? Knowing that you're risking yourself for me yet again?" He paused trying to form his emotions into words. "Every day since that meeting I've been so afraid. I can't lose you again. I just can't."

Katara stood still and silent for a moment more before turning and throwing her arms around Aang's shoulders and hugging him tightly. Aang sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her, laying gentle kisses in her hair, breathing in her sweet floral scent and closing his eyes as he enjoyed her body pressed tightly against his.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed each tear away from her face. "I'm sorry, Katara. I won't ever push you away again and even though it terrifies me wherever we go, we go together."

Katara nodded, too choked up for words and pressed her lips against his, savoring their first kiss in almost a week.

_

A continent away Ai sat in a hard wooden chair with thick leather straps binding her arms and legs and struggled to hold on to what little of her mind she had left. She tried to close her eyes against bright lantern that traveled in circles directly in front of her, but the man behind her shouted and forcibly held her eyes open.

She cried out and fought against her bindings, rubbing the rough leather into her already raw and bleeding wrists, but it was too much. There was no escape, not this time.

Her body, pushed to the limits, stopped obeying her and she slumped in the chair, slowly becoming mesmerized by the lantern's light. A soft, hypnotic voice began to speak, slowly increasing in volume until it held all of her attention.

"The Avatar must be stopped," it droned, "You will do everything possible to bring him into our custody. Jing Hua is your leader and you will do as he commands no matter what is asked of you."

Within an hour her mind was gone and she calmly repeated everything the wonderful voice said. Of course the Avatar must be stopped and of course she would do everything Jing Hua asked, he was her leader wasn't he? 


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So sorry it's taken me this long to post. Lots of overtime at work+ one family emergency= not much time for writing. So here is an extra-long chapter (for me anyway haha) to try to make up for the wait. I hope you enjoy this, I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I'm hoping to add some depth to Azula's character, so we'll see. Thank you again for all of your reviews! Keep 'em coming! **

The next day dawned almost bitterly cold and Katara snuggled up against Aang's warmth, refusing to acknowledge the lightening edges of the curtains covering their windows.

"Hrrmmmm," Aang sighed and wrapped her up against his chest.

Katara's hand sleepily traced the lines of his stomach and chest before working up to the edge of his jawline. "What's this?" she asked huskily rubbing the rough stubble she discovered, "Are you growing a beard?"

He laughed and rolled to rub his whiskery chin on the side of her neck making her giggle. "Maybe? I don't know. I never really had to think about it before."

"Well, I kind of like it."

"Really?"

"Hmmhmm," Katara murmured nibbling his ear lightly.

"Well then, if my wife likes it, it has to stay." He smiled as he trailed kisses down Katara's neck and shoulder, "But what do I get in return for letting this scratchy mess stay?"

Katara's hand slid down the hard planes of his stomach and wrapped firmly around him. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

And she did.

_

An hour later the group stood beside Appa bidding farewell to Mai, Zuko, and a very frustrated Suki. Sokka kissed his wife tenderly and laid a gentle hand on her still flat stomach. "We'll be back before you know it and with all of Zuko's servants pampering you'll be glad you stayed."

Suki flung her arms around Sokka and started crying, but then a moment later reached back and slapped him, a small red handprint blooming on his bewildered face.

"What did I do?!"

"Sorry…it's the hormones. I love you, then I hate you, then I love you, then I need to eat an entire hippo cow."

"And then you turn into a hippo cow," Mai added in agreement as she rubbed her ever growing belly.

Sokka's eyes widened in fear and he back stepped quickly toward Appa, tripping over their bags and falling flat on his back.

"I'm fine!" he said, his voice slightly higher pitched than normal as he scrambled farther back, "Love you! See you soon!"

Aang laughed and threw their bags into the saddle while everyone else climbed on. Finally he turned toward Zuko and hugged his friend tightly. "If anything happens to me, you'll take care of her?"

"I will," Zuko assured him, "But I better not have to."

_

The days flew by in a blur of motion, planning, and anxiety. No one knew what to expect. In all likelihood this was a trap, and if their plan to ambush didn't work there would be dire consequences for the Fire Nation. Aang sat at Appa's head, leaning back onto the warm, rough fur, and watched the clouds as they flew by thinking again how he should have been able to stop the attack that had cost the lives of thousands of Fire Nation citizens.

Tomorrow they would reach the Southern Air Temple and Aang wished for the thousandth time that he was doing this alone. Over the sound of the wind whistling by he could hear Katara's light laughter and felt again the overwhelming fear that she would be stolen from him again. The last few days, or nights really, had been wonderful between them. They talked, laughed, and made love, and then did it all over again. He wanted to make certain that every minute of these last few days was perfectly etched in his mind, just in case…just in case they might be the last.

A sudden screech brought his mind the present and he jumped up and into the saddle to see what was happening.

"Aang! She tried to kill me!" cried Sokka as he teetered precariously on the edge of Appa's saddle, as far as he could physically get from Azula.

Aang glanced at his former nemesis and raised an eye brow. Azula shrugged and tipped her chin up so her nose rose haughtily in the air. "He said someone should put him out of his misery, so I was merely doing him a favor. I don't see what all the fuss is about. You're not dead after all."

Sokka leapt back into the saddle, his boomerang held high over his head and charged toward Azula, but was stopped almost immediately by his sister's water rope.

"I told you this would happen! She's crazy!" Toph added from her seat next to Katara.

Katara let the water fall from Sokka and bent it back into her canteen. "She may be crazy, but she knows better than to try us. We've already been over the part where I take her one on one and win."

At this Azula's head whipped back around. "How dare you, peasant! I am a princess of the Fire Nation, I—"

"Was beaten fair and square by this peasant, so no matter what happens you know I can do it again."

Azula was nearly shaking with anger, but to everyone's surprise she stopped suddenly and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply through her nose and exhaling slowly through her mouth.

Several minutes later her amber eyes opened and her composure was restored.

"What?" she asked, glaring at the shocked faces of the group.

Sokka's mouth hung open in shock. "Did you just…control yourself?"

"That's a cool trick they taught you in the looney bin, " Toph said, mildly impressed.

"It wasn't a—ugh," she growled, "I'm not going over this with you, it's none of your business. If you don't want my help, then FINE, you can all go to die on your own and see if I care."

Aang moved closer to Azula in case she truly decided she didn't want to be around them and jumped.

"Azula, stop, they're sorry, Sokka and Toph are sorry. We need your help, we want you here, but we're still getting used to the idea that you're not the enemy."

Aang poked Sokka in the ribs. "You're sorry aren't you, Sokka?"

"_Fine_. I'm sorry."

"Well I'm not!"

"Toph!"

"I'm not! I don't guard what I say around you guys, what makes you think I would go to the effort for someone I don't even like?"

"Why you insolent, little-''

"Stop!" Aang shouted, "Both of you. This is a big deal! There are thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of lives who are depending on us right now, so suck it up!"

Even Toph had the sense to look moderately ashamed as she crossed her arms grumpily in front of her chest and muttered a barely audible, "Sorry."

Aang looked expectantly at Azula who finally rolled her eyes and sat back down. "Fine, I'm sorry."

"Thank you. Now we have about an hour left before we need to make camp for the night and then tomorrow we'll arrive at the Southern Air Temple." Aang glanced at around at his friends, wife, and Azula before continuing. "At this point we don't really know what to expect. He could be there with an army, he could be there by himself, he could send a small group, we really don't know. We need to prepare for as much as we can, but if this goes badly I need you all to get back to the Fire Nation to warn Zuko."

"Never Aang. I'm not leaving you behind, " Katara said firmly, her features set in determination.

"Agreed, we're not leaving you, Twinkletoes, so just get over yourself."

Exasperated Aang slammed his palm to his forehead. "This isn't about me."

"Oh shut up Avatar, you're wasting your breath. It's obvious these fools aren't willing to save themselves if it comes down to it, but don't worry, my survival instincts are perfectly in charge."

Aang looked at each of his friends as Azula finished her cheery statement. She was right. They wouldn't leave him, but if he had to he would make them. There was no way he was even going to entertain the idea of them sacrificing their lives for his.

Katara saw the look of determination flash in Aang's eyes before he turned his back to them and slid back down to Appa's head. She knew how he felt, what he was thinking, but that didn't mean that she understood.

_

They camped that night on one of the outlying islands in the Patola Mountain Range, their last stop before finally arriving at the Southern Air Temple. The air was crisp with Autumn, dried amber, gold, and bronze leaves waved gently in the chill breeze and the sound of migrating turtle ducks could be heard calling in the distance.

The group sat huddled around the fire, sleepy and relaxed, their bellies full from dinner. Sokka lounged against a log they had moved over and leaned toward the others. "Remember that night years ago when we sat around a fire like this and told spooky stories?"

"I remember you screaming like a little girl," Katara laughed. She was snuggled up against Aang, her back leaning against his chest, his arms wrapped warm and strong around her. "In fact I remember you doing that a lot…"

"That's not true! I have a very manly scream!"

"Do the words "manly" and "scream" really go together, Sokka? Really?" Toph asked sarcastically from her throne she had constructed of stone.

The snapping of a twig caused them all to jump, a quick visible tremor spreading throughout the group. It took a moment, but as their eyes adjusted they were able to make out Azula's shape as she neared their fire from the shadow of the trees.

"You are all fools, you have no idea what it's like to experience real fear."

"Well, Ms. Know It All, why don't you enlighten us?" Sokka sneered.

"Fine," said the princess as she gracefully crouched down by the fire, "but you asked for it."

Katara bit her lip nervously. "I don't know guys…we're potentially facing a life threatening situation in just a few days, so maybe we should tell some light hearted, encouraging stories?"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"Who's a wussy now?"

"Fine! But don't come crying to me when you can't sleep tonight!"

Aang chucked, his warm breath tickling Katara's ear. "If you get scared," he whispered, "I'll help you sleep."

She blushed and wrapped her arms around his before settling in to hear Azula's story.

"When I was a little girl my father was very selective regarding my playmates, a little too selective maybe. There were very few children he deemed worthy of my friendship, so I spent most of my time alone, or practicing my firebending.

One day I was in my room alone practicing a new bending stance when I heard a whisper behind me."

Azula shifted into a sitting position and stared into the fire as she continued. "At first, I didn't think anything of it, I could barely hear it after all, it was probably nothing, but then it came again.

As I sat there all the hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I felt suddenly cold. The whisper came again and this time I could make out the words…"He's coming"."

"I was terrified. I turned to look behind me but no one was there. I checked the entire room, no one was there. The voice didn't come again, but the room stayed cold and I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched, so I ran out of the room to my parents. My mother was concerned and wanted to check to make for sure no one was there, but my father wouldn't let her. He said I was weak. He said as a princess of the Fire Nation I should be able to protect myself, so he dragged me back to my room and locked me in."

The group gasped slightly and even Toph looked tense. "What happened then?" Sokka asked.

Azula looked up, as though she'd forgotten he was there, and shrugged. "He left me there, my mom never fought him, not for me anyway, and the voice came back. That's not even the scary part though," she said staring in to the flames once more, "The worst part was when the man came. Or the thing. I'm not actually sure what it was, even now."

Sokka nervously bit his nails, all at the same time, while Toph slid off her seat and sidled closer to the rest of the group. "What then?" they asked in unison.

Aang kissed Katara's cheek and slid out from behind her. "I'll be right back."

She nodded and shivered at the cold he left behind.

Azula leaned back and brought her knees to her chin as she continued her story. "It wasn't a man, I don't think anyway, but it sounded like one. At first all I could hear was growling that continued to get louder and louder. The voice that whispered to me began to cry softly and I screamed at the door for them to let me out, but no one came.

My room got colder and colder, so cold that even in the middle of the Fire Nation summer frost formed on the glass. I'd never seen frost before," she said idly.

"The sun was starting to set and my room was getting dark. Everything seemed to be casting a shadow, and every time the growling came every benign shadow turned into a monster. The whispered voice started to beg and I began to hear it more clearly. The voice must have belonged to a girl around my age, because it sounded very much like my own. She cried, she pleaded, she begged, and still the growls came until finally s shapes began to form in my room. A tall, broad figured form, too blurred around the edges to make out features and a small trembling shadow curled into itself on the floor."

"I watched helplessly and cried as the tall figure moved slowly to the little shadow, red orbs beginning to glow where its eyes should be. When he reached her he bent down and grabbed her roughly, lifting her up in to the air and then, without a word, he tore her in two. I would not have thought a shadow could feel pain, but I've never heard screams like that to this day. My room was dark and I sat curled into a corner, hoping to go unnoticed when those glowing orbs turned to me and I felt my heart stop.

It stared at me for what felt like hours and I held its gaze, afraid that if I looked away, even for a moment, it would consume me. Suddenly it spoke. "You'll be next," and then it charged at me.

I held my arms up in defense, my hands glowing bright with fire and then it disappeared. I could feel the wind move my hair and watched my curtains flutter as though it had passed by me, but the monster was gone and I was alone."

The group sat completely entranced by Azula's story, afraid to even move for fear the shadow figure with the glowing red eyes would move from the darkness outside their circle.

Sokka sat crossed legged on the ground now, his face in one hand while he bit the nails to the quick on the other.

"BOO!" shouted Aang from directly behind Sokka.

Everyone, most especially Sokka, gave a very unmanly scream and jumped into defensive stances.

Aang laughed, holding his stomach as he bent over and nearly fell to the ground with laughter.

"You!" Toph shouted, "You're going to pay for that Twinkletoes. You just wait until some night when you're all nice and cozy with Sugar Queen and then I'll collapse that little earth tent of yours on you! How would you like that?"

Aang couldn't stop laughing to speak, and suddenly the tension left and everyone joined in. "You really do scream like a girl," Azula said, judgment evident in her expression.

"I do not…Fine," he said at the looks from everyone, "maybe it's a little higher pitched than the average guy's…"

**A/N Take 2: So what did you think of the spooky story? A little light merriment (kind of..Azula's got some issues…) before things start to take a dark turn…hold on tight because you guys are probably not going to like where this is headed…**


End file.
